De l'aigremoine pour la toux
by Eanna Elendil
Summary: Fiona Cornfoot, étudiante en herboristerie, est désignée pour devenir l'assistante du vieil Angus Wenlock, apothicaire de Pré-au-Lard. Une expérience qui l'obligera à grandir plus qu'elle ne l'aurait imaginé...
1. Une arrivée fracassante

**Note d'auteur : Voici une nouvelle fic longue, de 8 chapitres, écrite en 2012 dans le cadre du concours "C'est mon perso et j'en suis fier•ère !" organisé par ErwanMalefoy sur HPF. Le but de ce concours était d'écrire une fic, OS ou fic à chapitres, sur un personnage de notre invention ancré dans le monde d'HP, et de le présenter dans notre texte où il serait au premier plan. J'ai donc choisi Fiona Cornfoot, le seul OC que j'avais un peu abordé dans mes textes sur Asteria Greengrass. Fiona, c'est mon perso, et j'en suis fière ! :D**

 **Lorsque j'ai écrit cette fic en mai 2012, c'était ma première fic longue(sans compter le recueil de drabbles) depuis un sacré bout de temps, et je me rends compte que je l'ai travaillée bien plus que les précédentes. Honnêtement je suis assez fière de cette fic pour le travail qu'elle m'a demandé et le soin que j'y ai accordé, j'ai fait bêtater tous les chapitres contrairement à mes autres fics longues, donc j'espère qu'elle vous plaira !**

 **Pour la présentation de mon OC, Fiona Cornfoot a deux ans de moins qu'HHR. Elle suit des études de botanique, herboristerie, et souhaite devenir apothicaire. Comme je ne m'amuse pas à la décrire dans le texte, elle est rousse, elle a les yeux verts (comment ça, cliché ? xD), et est irlandaise comme son prénom l'indique (Fiona ça vient de Finn qui veut dire "blanc" en gaélique irlandais). Ah et important, elle est plutôt bien en chair, pas en surpoids mais disons que si vous la croisiez dans la rue, elle vous inspirerait la douceur par sa silhouette toute en rondeur et en courbes. C'est aussi, dans mon esprit, une très bonne amie d'Asteria Greengrass, et la petite sœur de Stephen Cornfoot, qui était à Serdaigle comme elle.**

 **Un grand merci à Madelline, qui a bêtaté toute cette fic, pour ses corrections et avis éclairants ! :D**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Chapitre 1

Il y a, à Pré-au-Lard, tout au bout de l'artère principale où se trouvent les commerces, une petite rue à la fois sombre et accueillante. La seule boutique qui s'y trouve est celle d'un apothicaire, un vieil homme acariâtre qui ne supporte pas le bruit et les enfants. Il reste enfermé dans sa petite échoppe, ne sort que pour acheter le strict nécessaire, et s'absente parfois pendant plusieurs jours sans que les villageois sachent réellement pourquoi. Toutefois lorsqu'ils le croisent dans les rues, ils le saluent tous poliment, et lui témoignent un grand respect. Cet homme a beau être l'un des moins avenants, c'est chez lui que va n'importe quel habitant de Pré-au-Lard souhaitant un remède à une maladie. Il est d'excellent conseil, c'est un maître dans l'art de l'herboristerie et l'on trouve chez lui absolument tous les ingrédients nécessaires à la fabrication des potions.

Il ne se tient pas au courant des sorties des élèves de Poudlard au village. Il ne lui faut pas longtemps pour en prendre connaissance, car bien souvent ils se précipitent chez lui pour acheter du matériel à potions. Il sait qu'après ces journées il devra s'absenter quelques jours pour reconstituer ses réserves, il sait aussi que durant ce temps les villageois attendront son retour avec grande impatience, et que lorsqu'il rouvrira, il sera assailli de mères inquiètes pour la santé de leur jeune enfant, de vieilles personnes qui toussent…

Cependant ces derniers temps, il se sent aller sur ses vieux jours. Ses os lui font de plus en plus mal l'hiver et il ne pourra bientôt plus partir lui-même reconstituer ses réserves. Alors après plusieurs semaines de réflexions, il finit par se faire une raison : il lui faut prendre un assistant.

~o~O~o~

Un matin de novembre, un bruit inhabituel réveilla quelques habitants qui se penchèrent à leur fenêtre, intrigués. Quelle ne fut pas leur surprise lorsqu'ils aperçurent au milieu de la rue enneigée une jeune femme empêtrée dans sa cape, les bras chargés de bagages et une vieille cafetière gisant près d'elle… La plupart des curieux rentrèrent la tête chez eux, jugeant qu'elle était probablement venue en vacances ici, et qu'elle saurait bien retrouver son chemin seule. Une porte s'ouvrit néanmoins sur une vieille femme qui brandissait une baguette magique de laquelle jaillissait un faisceau de lumière. Elle s'empressa de rejoindre la jeune femme en trottinant, et l'aida à se relever.

— On n'a pas idée d'arriver ici par ce temps ! s'exclama la vieille sorcière. Venez vous réchauffer !

La nouvelle venue secoua la tête, l'air un peu perdu, avant de répondre d'une voix tremblante :

— Il faut que je trouve la boutique du vieil apothicaire, c'est lui que je dois voir…

La vieille femme sourit et rétorqua :

— Le vieil Angus n'est pas levé à cette heure-ci, vous ne feriez que le mettre de mauvais poil. Je vous conduirai chez lui à neuf heures, il faut qu'il me prépare un onguent pour mes cors aux pieds de toute façon. Venez donc vous réchauffer, vous me raconterez ce qui vous amène ici. Je suis Abigail Ketteridge.

— Fiona Cornfoot, enchantée, fit la jeune femme en esquissant un sourire soulagé.

Elle épousseta sa cape pleine de neige et suivit la vieille femme chez elle. A peine fut-elle entrée dans le vestibule que la chaleur l'envahit toute entière et elle soupira de soulagement. Elle avisa un portemanteau qui lui rappelait le Saule Cogneur de Poudlard et y accrocha sa cape. L'objet s'agita soudain, secouant son vêtement avec vigueur pour en faire tomber toute la neige.

— Je fais du thé, vous avez une préférence ?

— Un simple thé vert, ce sera parfait.

— J'ai un thé aux pousses de sisymbre, il devrait vous plaire. C'est assez particulier, un jour mes cheveux sont devenus vert vif après en avoir bu une tasse. Mais c'est peut-être aussi à cause de ce sort que j'avais raté et qui était censé les rendre doux et soyeux. Sans doute que l'accumulation des deux…

Fiona sourit et tout en écoutant son hôte raconter son histoire, elle pénétra dans le salon. La maison n'était pas grande, mais chaleureuse et accueillante. Un feu de bois crépitait dans la cheminée. Un gros chat dormait à côté, roulé en boule sur un coussin. De temps à autres, des flammèches bleues ou vertes jaillissaient de la flambée et le chat émettait un grognement en se recroquevillant.

— Voilà le thé ! claironna gaiement Mrs Ketteridge en revenant de la cuisine en trottinant.

— Vous avez un très beau chat, fit poliment Fiona.

La vieille sorcière éclata d'un rire chevrotant et répliqua :

— Si vous le dites ! Il passe ses journées à se prélasser au coin du feu et n'est même plus capable d'attraper les souris. Mais il me rappelle mon mari, alors je le garde, de toute façon je n'ai pas beaucoup de compagnie ici.

Elle la fit asseoir et lui servit son thé dans une tasse en porcelaine ébréchée. Le breuvage exhalait une étrange odeur, néanmoins pas désagréable.

— Alors, racontez-moi, qu'est-ce qui vous amène parmi nous ? lui demanda Mrs Ketteridge, le regard pétillant de curiosité.

Fiona sourit, amusée par la vieille dame. Ne voyant aucune raison de lui cacher la raison pour laquelle elle était ici, raison qui n'avait rien de confidentiel, elle se lança dans une explication concise comme elle avait appris à le faire durant ses études :

— J'ai suivi des études d'apothicairerie après ma dernière année à Poudlard, et on m'a annoncé il y a quelques jours qu'un apothicaire de Pré-au-Lard avait besoin d'une assistante, et qu'on avait pensé à moi. On m'a dit qu'il s'appelait…

Prise d'un doute, elle ressortit un petit papier de la poche de son pantalon.

— Angus Wenlock. C'est de cet Angus que vous me parliez toute à l'heure ?

Mrs Ketteridge rit à nouveau et répondit :

— Il n'y a qu'un seul apothicaire à Pré-au-Lard et c'est le vieil Angus ! Vous ne l'avez jamais vu ?

— A vrai dire je savais qu'il y avait un apothicaire ici mais j'ignorais qu'il était le seul. Je n'y allais jamais, j'avais toujours ce qu'il me fallait pour le cours de Potion, mes parents m'envoyaient tout ce dont j'avais besoin d'Irlande.

— Vos parents sont apothicaires, eux aussi ?

— Non, mais je leur écrivais dès qu'il me manquait quelque chose, et ils me l'envoyaient après l'avoir acheté.

— Vous avez bien de la chance d'avoir des parents si attentionnés !

Fiona sourit et acquiesça avant de boire une gorgée d'infusion de sisymbre avec appréhension Elle réprima une grimace pour ne pas froisser son hôte, mais se promit de ne plus y toucher, c'était proprement infect. Pourtant, cela ne fit que renforcer la sympathie qu'elle éprouvait déjà pour Mrs Ketteridge. Cette vieille dame seule, dans une maison où le mobilier était pour le moins hétéroclite, et avec pour unique compagnie un vieux chat paresseux… Elle se dit qu'elle ne serait pas contre venir lui tenir compagnie de temps à autres, pendant la durée de son travail d'assistante.

Elles continuèrent à bavarder jusqu'à ce que l'horloge sonne neuf heures. Fiona sursauta en entendant non pas un tintement normal mais une sorte de feu d'artifice comme si la pendule explosait. Elle regarda d'où venait le bruit et ne put retenir un nouveau sourire en voyant une vieille pendule murale d'où sortaient des étincelles et des jets de lumière.

— Cette vieille pendule me vient d'Irlande justement, l'informa Mrs Ketteridge. On m'a affirmé qu'elle avait été fabriquée par des Leprechauns mais je n'en crois pas un mot, je pense qu'elle vient tout droit d'un magasin de farces et attrapes !

— Et les Leprechauns ne fabriquent pas d'horloge, ajouta Fiona, ils sont cordonniers.

Mrs Ketteridge lui adressa un regard admiratif qui ravit Fiona. Elle n'avait aucun mérite, elle avait baigné dans ces légendes depuis sa plus tendre enfance, mais elle était fière de pouvoir partager sa culture avec quelqu'un qui s'y intéressait.

Elle prit sa cape sur le porte-manteau, s'emmitoufla dedans et ne fut même pas étonnée de voir le porte-manteau s'incliner pour la saluer. Les deux femmes sortirent dans la rue principale de Pré-au-Lard, sous une neige légère. Fiona mit son capuchon et suivit son hôte qui marchait d'un pas étonnamment vif pour son âge. Elles cheminèrent jusqu'à une ruelle sombre et étroite qui fit frissonner Fiona. Elle vit deux yeux briller derrière une fenêtre, et un volet mal accroché qui crissa la fit sursauter. Hélas Mrs Ketteridge s'arrêta sous une enseigne que le vent faisait grincer. Elle tira sur une chainette et fit tinter une petite clochette. Fiona s'approcha d'elle, guère rassurée.

— Vous… vous demandez votre chemin, n'est-ce pas ? bredouilla-t-elle sans grand espoir.

— Bien sûr que non, quelle question ! Je vis ici depuis tellement longtemps que je pourrais aller n'importe où les yeux fermés. Non, nous sommes arrivées.

Fiona déglutit en levant les yeux. Les vitres de la porte étaient si poussiéreuses que l'on ne voyait pas l'intérieur de l'échoppe. Le bois de la façade était fissuré en plusieurs endroits, et elle vit un petit animal – sans doute une souris – sortir de sous la porte en courant pour aller se réfugier dans un trou sous la maison voisine.

Des pas se firent enfin entendre et une voix rauque répondit :

— Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

— Angus, ouvrez voyons ! C'est moi, Abigail !

— C'est une raison pour ouvrir, ça ? maugréa ledit Angus de derrière la porte.

Fiona distinguait vaguement sa silhouette, elle voyait surtout la lueur de la lanterne qui l'accompagnait. Haut comme elle était, il ne la portait sans doute pas, elle devait flotter au-dessus de sa tête. Un cliquetis se fit entendre ainsi que le tintement significatif d'un trousseau de clefs. La porte s'ouvrit enfin, découvrant un homme, visiblement âgé – sans doute la septantaine – aux cheveux blancs noués en catogan. Il avait une barbe de quelques jours, aussi blanche que ses cheveux. Son regard était vif et intelligent. A son air renfrogné, elle se demanda si un jour il était arrivé à ce regard d'être éclairé par une étincelle d'amusement. Longtemps auparavant, peut-être…

— Qui est-ce ? marmonna le vieil apothicaire en désignant Fiona d'un signe de tête.

— Votre assistante, enfin ! s'exclama Mrs Ketteridge.

Le vieil homme jaugea Fiona du regard. Il plissa les yeux, comme suspicieux.

— Ton nom ? demanda-t-il brutalement.

— F-Fiona Cornfoot, balbutia-t-elle, déstabilisée. On m'a dit de venir ici et…

— Je sais bien pourquoi tu es ici ! C'est moi qui ai requis ta présence. Tu as quelques notions ?

— Je… je suis des études d'apothicairerie, et j'ai été diplômée en herboristerie il y a peu…

Mrs Ketteridge la coupa en demandant d'une voix autoritaire :

— Vous allez nous laisser sur le pas de la porte, Angus ?

Le vieil homme maugréa quelque chose dans sa barbe mais s'effaça pour les laisser passer. Elles se précipitèrent à l'intérieur, à l'abri du froid. Fiona fut étonnée de la douce chaleur qui régnait dans l'échoppe. Au vu de l'état de la boutique, elle avait pensé qu'elle serait pleine de courants d'air. Il n'en était rien, et elle fut même surprise de se sentir soudain apaisée en ce lieu. Elle enleva sa cape et la posa sur son bras, ne souhaitant pas déranger son futur instructeur.

— J'attends de toi que tu saches rapidement me seconder, reprit l'apothicaire. Je t'apprendrai le nom des plantes et autres ingrédients qui sont présents ici. Tu connais quelques remèdes ? Tu sais diagnostiquer un mal ?

Fiona secoua la tête en réponse aux deux questions. Elle était un peu déstabilisée. Elle savait bien sûr que le travail d'un apothicaire dans le monde sorcier ne se résumait pas à vendre des ingrédients pour potion. C'était même une de ses fonctions secondaires, la première étant celle de fournir les bons remèdes à des personnes souffrantes dont il aurait diagnostiqué un mal généralement bénin. Les graves maladies étaient traitées à Ste Mangouste, elles étaient bien souvent au-delà des compétences d'un simple apothicaire. Et pourtant, Fiona n'aurait su dire pourquoi, mais elle sentait que l'homme face à elle aurait pu venir à bout de n'importe quel mal.

— Tu travailleras dans l'arrière-boutique, continua-t-il. Les premiers jours, tu apprendras tout ce que tu dois savoir pour me seconder. Puis je t'enseignerai comment préparer des potions de guérisons, des cataplasmes. Par la suite, si je t'en juge capable, je t'apprendrai à diagnostiquer quelques maladies. Mais commence déjà par savoir reconnaître toutes les plantes et ingrédients présents ici, nous verrons ensuite.

Fiona acquiesça. Elle sentit la boule d'angoisse qui s'était formée en elle à la vue de l'endroit où elle allait travailler se transformer en une tiède chaleur qui se répandit dans ses membres et la fit se détendre instantanément. La voix de Mrs Ketteridge demandant son remède pour ses cors aux pieds la sortit de ses pensées. Lorsque le vieil apothicaire lui eut donné ce qu'elle demandait, elle se dirigea vers la porte. Avant d'en abaisser la poignée, elle se tourna vers Fiona et lui dit à voix basse de sorte qu'Angus ne puisse pas l'entendre :

— Il a mauvais caractère, mais pas un mauvais fond. Vous verrez, vous finirez par l'apprécier.

Fiona sourit et Mrs Ketteridge lui fit un clin d'œil. Puis elle sortit de la boutique et s'en alla en trottinant. Fiona se retrouva seule avec le vieil homme. Celui-ci maugréa quelque chose qu'elle ne put comprendre. Enfin, après quelques secondes de silence, il se dirigea vers le fond de la boutique et Fiona le suivit, impatiente de commencer son apprentissage.

* * *

 **Note de fin : Ce que j'espère le plus, c'est que Fiona vous soit sympathique, parce que j'adore cet OC, j'ai beaucoup réfléchi à son caractère, ses qualités comme ses défauts (croyez-moi, elle n'en est pas dépourvue xD), et je m'y suis beaucoup attachée. A l'heure où je vous parle, je réfléchis sérieusement à une autre fic longue sur elle, j'ai une vague ébauche de scénario en tête mais rien de sûr^^**

 **N'hésitez pas à commenter, je lis et réponds à toutes les reviews :) Merci d'avoir lu et à mercredi pour le chapitre 2 !**


	2. Les ennuis commencent

**Note d'auteur : J'ai beaucoup aimé écrire ce chapitre, j'espère qu'il vous plaira aussi ! Encore un grand merci à Madelline pour ses corrections :)**

 **Bonne lecture !**

 **RAR Guest : Hm, non, ce n'est pas au programme, je ne vois pas bien le rapport d'ailleurs x) Contente que le début te plaise !**

* * *

Chapitre 2

Angus précéda Fiona dans une pièce dont la porte donnait sur la boutique. Les senteurs qui en émanaient évoquaient tant de choses à Fiona qu'elle ne parvenait pas à les distinguer. Elle crut sentir de la menthe, de la lavande, du thym peut-être. Elle n'eut par contre aucun mal à reconnaître l'odeur du sisymbre qu'elle avait humée un peu plus tôt.

Elle entra dans la pièce et fut ébahie par le nombre de bocaux et de pot qui trônaient sur les étagères. Elle distingua des yeux dans un bocal en verre juste à côté d'elle. L'étiquette poussiéreuse et presque illisible indiquait _Yeux de poisson fumeur_. Elle regarda les autres pots, plusieurs étaient en argile et l'on n'en voyait pas le contenu. Elle se demanda machinalement si certains d'entre eux contenaient des poisons violents comme le venin d'Acromentule, ou de l'arsenic… Elle n'aimait pas manipuler ces choses-là, c'était bien trop dangereux.

— C'est ici que tu travailleras, dit soudain Angus. J'attends de toi que tu saches reconnaître chacun de ces éléments.

— Tous ? s'exclama Fiona. Mais il y en a des dizaines… Jamais je ne pourrai tout retenir !

— Dans ce cas, que fais-tu ici ? répliqua sèchement le vieil apothicaire, lui faisant immédiatement regretter ses paroles puériles. Retourne à tes études, et fais en sorte que l'on m'envoie quelqu'un de compétent !

Fiona rougit de honte. Comme première impression, c'était plutôt raté. Elle s'en voulait d'avoir réagi aussi spontanément et se promit désormais de calculer ses paroles. Le vieil homme semblait être quelqu'un de profondément irascible et colérique. Elle se demanda si Mrs Ketteridge n'avait pas perdu la tête quand elle avait parlé de son « bon fond »…

— Je me débrouillerai, souffla-t-elle, désireuse de faire oublier ses malheureuses paroles.

Angus marmonna quelque chose qu'elle ne comprit pas. Elle se dit que cette manie allait rapidement l'énerver, elle avait horreur des gens qui n'articulaient pas, en particulier lorsque c'était volontaire. Elle regarda une nouvelle fois le nombre de pots et bocaux de la pièce et retint un soupir de découragement. Elle ne voulait pas passer pour une paresseuse, encore moins pour une incompétente. Mais elle ne pensait pas en venant ici qu'on lui en demanderait autant… Elle croyait que son travail consisterait à aider l'apothicaire à préparer ses médications, tenir la boutique lorsqu'il s'absentait… Elle était loin d'imaginer tout le travail que cela demanderait…

— Les clients ne vont pas tarder à arriver, mais je ne veux pas que tu sortes de l'arrière-boutique.

— Pourquoi ? demanda Fiona, plus vexée que surprise.

— Tu as bien assez de travail sans avoir besoin en plus d'aller tenir la jambe de mes clients avec tes bavardages.

Fiona s'apprêtait à répliquer aussi vertement mais s'abstint. Elle ne comprenait pas l'initiative d'Angus, avait-il déjà honte d'elle ? Elle ne pouvait pas vraiment lui en vouloir, elle n'avait pas fait une très bonne impression et il devait déjà s'être forgé une opinion d'elle. Elle avait à cœur désormais de lui prouver qu'elle n'était pas la fainéante qu'il imaginait, et se promit de travailler dur pour pouvoir un jour espérer préparer des remèdes et diagnostiquer des maladies.

Angus sortit de la réserve lorsque la clochette sonna, annonçant un visiteur. Fiona jeta un discret coup d'œil et aperçut une vieille sorcière vêtue d'une cape aux couleurs criardes qu'on aurait crue taillée dans un rideau du plus mauvais goût. Fiona retint un petit rire. Elle ne se lasserait jamais du côté baroque et excentrique du monde sorcier. Pour avoir à quelques occasions fréquenté le monde moldu, elle avait pu constater la morosité et la platitude de ce dernier. Il y avait bien quelques Moldus habillés bizarrement, mais au contraire des sorciers, ils détonnaient dans leur société et paraissaient plus bizarres qu'originaux.

— Il me faudrait un cataplasme pour mes engelures aux mains, se plaignit la vieille sorcière. Elles me font tellement mal que je ne peux même plus exécuter un sort correctement ! Ni tricoter ! Voyez-vous Angus, j'ai une arrière-arrière-petite-fille qui vient de naître et j'aurais voulu lui confectionner un joli Quintaped au crochet, comme peluche…

— Je vois, marmonna le vieil apothicaire. Je vais vous préparer ça.

Il se mit à parcourir les murs des yeux, les plissant de temps à autres comme pour mieux voir. Il sortit finalement une cagette dans laquelle se trouvaient… des pommes de terre ? Fiona le regarda faire, depuis sa cachette d'où elle ne pouvait être vue de la cliente. Il prit une pomme de terre, sortit un couteau de sa robe de sorcier, et découpa le légume en très fines lamelles. Il redécoupa ces lamelles jusqu'à en obtenir presque de la purée. Puis il prit un pot ventru sur une étagère et en sortit quelques feuilles que Fiona ne connaissait pas. Il les hacha très fines et les mélangea à la pomme de terre. Il sortit sa baguette, la fit tournicoter en marmonnant des paroles inaudibles, et l'étrange mixture se retrouva empaquetée dans deux grandes feuilles qui ressemblait à du chou.

— Appliquez ça sur vos engelures, et massez longtemps. Ça guérira en quelques jours. Si elles persistent, revenez me voir, je vous donnerai quelque chose de plus puissant.

— Combien je vous dois ? demanda la vieille en sortant une escarcelle de sous sa cape.

— Six Mornilles.

Elle lui tendit ses six pièces d'argent et sortit de la boutique d'un petit pas rapide. Une fois qu'elle fut hors de vue, Fiona surgit de la réserve et demanda :

— Qu'avez-vous mis dans son cataplasme ? Ces feuilles, qu'est-ce que c'était ?

— De l'ellébore, répondit Angus d'une voix étonnamment claire pour une fois.

Fiona fronça les sourcils.

— La pomme de terre et l'ellébore n'ont rien de magique… Même les Moldus peuvent faire ce genre de cataplasme !

Elle s'attira un regard foudroyant du vieil apothicaire qui répliqua vertement :

— Premièrement jeune fille, tu apprendras que tout ce que font les Moldus n'est pas à bannir. Et deuxièmement, c'est un ellébore particulier, que l'on ne trouve que dans quelques endroits gardés par la magie. Tu n'as jamais eu de cours de Potions ?

— Si, bien sûr !

— Alors tu vas me dire que la solution de force à base de sang de salamandre, de jus de grenade, d'ortie et de bile de tatou contient des ingrédients magiques ?

Fiona se mordit la lèvre. Elle avait encore dit une bêtise… Quand apprendrait-elle à réfléchir avant de parler ? Elle avait toujours été un peu impulsive et spontanée, on lui avait dit que cela lui porterait tort à l'avenir, elle ne pouvait que le constater. Elle s'en voulait, car cela la faisait passer pour une idiote bornée, ce qu'elle n'était pas. Elle avait été une très bonne élève à Poudlard, et avait fait honneur à sa maison, Serdaigle.

— Non, bien sûr, souffla-t-elle.

— Les ingrédients ne font pas tout dans une potion, encore moins dans un remède médicinal. C'est la façon dont on le prépare qui détermine ses facultés.

— Pourquoi met-on des ingrédients magiques dans certaines potions, alors ? demanda Fiona, curieuse.

— Certaines comme le Polynectar ou le Felix Felicis sont des philtres très puissants, ils ne peuvent pas être préparés avec pour seule base des ingrédients de type animal ou simple végétal. Dans le Polynectar on va trouver de la corne de Bicorne par exemple.

Il parut à Fiona qu'il s'était comme radouci, peut-être soulagé de la voir poser des questions. Et elle-même de son côté admirait la connaissance de son instructeur. Il semblait avoir réponse à tout, et elle se promit de ne pas se priver de le questionner. Il n'avait d'ailleurs pas l'air agacé par ses questions, sans doute était-il content de pouvoir partager son savoir avec une personne autre que ses clients habituels.

Des pas retentirent dans la rue et Fiona fila dans la réserve sans attendre l'ordre d'Angus. Lorsqu'ils seraient en meilleurs termes, elle lui ferait savoir ce qu'elle pensait de cette manie un peu vexante pour elle, mais pour l'instant elle préférait remonter dans son estime.

~o~O~o~

Un logement lui avait été attribué, c'était une petite chambre de bonne au dernier étage de la maison. Fiona avait eu l'agréable surprise de voir qu'elle était plutôt en bon état si l'on exceptait le miroir brisé, une vitre de la lucarne absente et un des pieds du lit qui avait été scié pour elle ne savait quelle raison mais qui rendait ce dernier bancal. Elle eut tôt fait de remédier à ce dernier problème en mettant un livre dont elle n'aurait pas l'usage en guise de cale. Puis elle calfeutra le trou dans la lucarne avec un linge et répara le miroir d'un coup de baguette. La pièce était chauffée, fort heureusement, et le lit plutôt confortable bien qu'un peu mou. Une lampe à pétrole était posée sur sa table de nuit et la lumière qu'elle diffusait était tout à fait correcte, en tout cas elle permettrait à Fiona de continuer à travailler même lorsque la nuit serait tombée.

Et c'est ce qu'elle fit.

Durant une longue semaine, elle ne quitta pas l'arrière-boutique, écoutant attentivement les propos des clients, et ce que l'apothicaire leur prescrivait. Bien souvent, elle avait été amenée à annoter ses livres afin de retenir les « astuces » d'Angus. Elle ne l'avait jamais vu consulter aucun ouvrage lorsque ses clients venaient, il devait connaître les moindres symptômes et remèdes correspondants sur le bout des doigts. Elle se demandait si elle parviendrait elle aussi un jour à ce genre de prouesses… Il n'y croyait qu'à moitié, persuadée que jamais sa mémoire ne serait capable de contenir autant de connaissances. Mais elle n'avait pas de honte à se référer aux livres. Ne pas pouvoir tout retenir d'un domaine n'était pas une marque d'ignorance, et puis elle soupçonnait Angus de ne vivre que pour son travail. Il n'avait probablement jamais été marié ni n'avait eu d'enfants. Il était de ces personnes que l'on n'imagine pas jeunes, que l'on ne voit qu'âgées et pleines à la fois de sagesse et d'une sorte de rancœur à l'égard du monde.

Elle s'acharna à apprendre par cœur les propriétés de toutes les plantes et autres ingrédients, à savoir lesquelles il ne fallait surtout par marier et celles au contraire qui unies favorisaient une guérison. Chaque jour elle espérait, en montrant ses connaissances, voir une once de fierté dans le regard d'Angus, mais celui-ci restait distant et froid, considérant sans cesse que ce n'était pas assez, qu'elle ne deviendrait jamais apothicaire à part entière si elle se limitait à cela. Au début Fiona avait protesté, s'était défendue, disant qu'elle faisait de son mieux. Mais les jours passant, elle avait compris qu'il était inutile de chercher à gagner l'estime du vieil homme tant qu'elle n'aurait pas accompli tout ce qu'il souhaitait. Elle passait parfois des nuits entières, à la seule lueur d'une lampe à pétrole ou de sa baguette à lire des livres d'herboristerie, à comparer ses manuels de botaniques et les notes qu'elle avait prises dans la journée.

Une semaine après son arrivée, elle avait l'impression d'avoir ingurgité plus de connaissances qu'elle ne l'avait fait dans toute sa vie. Pourtant elle en avait appris des choses durant ses études, mais jamais on ne lui avait demandé d'être aussi pointilleuse. Et le peu d'encouragements du vieil apothicaire faisait qu'elle se décourageait petit à petit. Elle avait la désagréable impression que jamais elle n'arriverait au niveau qu'il exigeait, qu'il ne démordait pas de son opinion de départ sur elle. Elle mourait d'envie de lui prouver qu'il se trompait lourdement, mais ne voyait décidément pas comment. Elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi il exigeait d'elle qu'elle reste dans la réserve. Elle pensait qu'au contraire il serait bien plus bénéfique pour son apprentissage qu'elle soit à ses côtés pour voir ce qu'il faisait, à quelles occasions et pourquoi.

Elle éprouvait désormais une violente rancœur à l'égard du vieil homme en plus de son découragement. Elle qui pensait que devenir l'assistante d'un apothicaire serait palpitant, elle s'était lourdement trompée. Pour se défouler, elle médisait silencieusement contre Angus, se persuadant qu'un homme aussi désagréable n'avait jamais dû être marié et que s'il l'avait été sa femme avait dû le détester profondément. Cela la consolait un peu d'imaginer que s'il la détestait autant – parce qu'il la détestait c'était évident – c'était parce qu'il avait sans doute été persécuté par les autres. Elle l'imaginait élève à Poudlard, bouc émissaire des autres élèves. Et bien malgré elle, cela la soulageait. Elle n'aimait pas être médisante et aussi méchante, mais c'était le seul moyen qu'elle avait trouvé pour ne pas devenir complètement folle en la compagnie du vieil homme. Et elle se demandait si à force de le fréquenter, elle ne risquait pas de devenir aussi acariâtre et antipathique que lui…

La semaine suivante débuta par un matin gris et froid. Fiona soupirant en ouvrant sa fenêtre. Elle s'annonçait aussi terne et déprimante que la précédente…

* * *

 **Note de fin : Ouais, Angus c'est pas Jo le rigolo comme dirait l'autre... J'espère que ça vous a plu, tous les avis sont les bienvenus !**

 **Merci d'avoir lu et à dimanche pour la suite :)**


	3. Les secrets du vieil Angus

**Note d'auteur : Ce chapitre est mon préféré, j'ai adoré l'écrire ! J'espère qu'il vous plaira autant qu'à moi ! Et encore un grand merci à Madelline dont les corrections ont su m'éviter quelques incohérences^^**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Chapitre 3

Les journées se suivaient, toutes identiques. Le temps oscillait entre nuages gris et chutes de neige. Fiona avait oublié à quel point ces dernières pouvaient être abondantes dans cette région de l'Écosse. Elle les appréciait lorsqu'elle était à Poudlard car elles permettaient de joyeuses batailles de boules de neige et offraient un paysage féérique. Mais ici, dans son arrière-boutique, le nez plongé dans les livres ou les différents bocaux d'ingrédients, elle appréciait beaucoup moins ces intempéries. La lumière n'entrait dans la pièce que par une petite fenêtre, dont les vitres sales en obstruaient la moitié. Elle n'aurait pas été contre un peu de soleil pour lui donner du courage.

Décembre avait commencé depuis deux jours. Si la mémoire de Fiona était bonne, la sortie des élèves de Poudlard à Pré-au-Lard ne devrait pas tarder. Elle avait hâte qu'elle ait lieu, cela lui permettrait de voir de nouvelles têtes. Elle commençait un peu à se lasser des clients réguliers qu'elle n'avait jamais le droit d'aller voir et qui demandaient toujours la même chose. Et puis, si cette journée était chargée, Angus aurait certainement besoin d'aide en boutique, elle ne serait donc pas obligée de rester terrée dans sa réserve à l'écouter prescrire des remèdes. Cette idée lui redonna le sourire.

Angus avait décidé depuis peu de l'interroger régulièrement sur ses connaissances, lorsqu'il n'avait pas de clients. Et force était de constater qu'elle avait toujours autant de mal à retenir les composants de divers remèdes, ou les noms de certaines plantes, ou l'usage spécifique de certains ingrédients. Lorsqu'elle se trompait, il se montrait intraitable, et attendait qu'elle trouve la bonne réponse sans lui donner le moindre indice. Elle avait parfois envie de tordre le cou du vieil homme, et il lui semblait que cette envie était réciproque. Elle enrageait de passer autant de temps à travailler, alors que cela ne semblait jamais donner aucun résultat.

~o~O~o~

— Utilisation de l'achillée sternutatoire ? demanda Angus d'une voix morne comme s'il récitait un texte sans y croire.

Fiona réfléchit une fraction de secondes avant de répondre d'une voix assurée :

— Potions d'Embrouille et de Confusion !

Angus hocha mollement la tête avant de tourner quelques pages et de lui demander :

— Dans la composition de quelle potion entrent les chrysopes ?

Fiona ouvrit la bouche mais resta figée ainsi. Elle l'avait oublié… Ce n'était pourtant pas compliqué, il lui avait posé cette question la veille, et cette fois encore elle avait été incapable de donner une réponse valable alors qu'elle l'avait sur le bout de la langue. Elle jeta un œil à Angus qui tapotait sur le livre de ses longs doigts maigres.

— Je… je le sais, je n'arrive pas à trouver le mot… balbutia-t-elle.

— J'attends, répondit simplement Angus avec une certaine impatience.

Fiona se mordit la lèvre, furieuse contre elle-même, et furieuse contre le vieil homme qui ne daignait pas être indulgent et ne faisait que l'embrouiller davantage en se montrant aussi intolérant.

— La… La Goutte du Mort-Vivant ? risqua-t-elle d'une petite voix.

Angus se leva soudain, l'air furibond.

— Non ! Non, non et non ! hurla-t-il en jetant le livre sur le sol, provoquant un nuage de poussière qui fit éternuer Fiona. Mais combien de fois va-t-il falloir que je te le répète ? Tu n'as donc rien retenu de ton enseignement à Poudlard ? Et tes études de botaniques ? Tu dormais pendant les cours ?

— Je l'ai juste oublié… bredouilla Fiona en reculant et portant discrètement sa main à sa baguette au cas où le vieil apothicaire se laisserait emporter par sa colère.

— Mais tu oublies tout ! s'écria-t-il, la voix tremblante de rage. Ça rentre par une oreille, ça ressort par l'autre, j'ai l'impression de remplir le tonneau des Danaïdes !

Fiona fronça les sourcils mais renonça à lui demander ce qu'il voulait dire. C'était probablement une expression à lui. Quoiqu'il en fût, elle ne l'avait jamais vu aussi furieux, et se demanda s'il allait la renvoyer. Une partie d'elle souhaitait cela plus que tout au monde, elle savait que si elle restait quelques semaines de plus ici, elle deviendrait chèvre. Et une autre part d'elle-même désirait malgré tout faire ses preuves et montrer à ce vieux fou qu'il se trompait lourdement.

— J'ai su dès que tu es entrée dans cette boutique je ne pourrais rien tirer de toi ! gronda-t-il avec aigreur. De nos jours les étudiants en font le minimum, trouvent un travail et se reposent sur leurs lauriers.

Piquée au vif, Fiona s'exclama :

— Vous vous êtes fait votre opinion de moi sans même chercher à savoir si vous pouviez avoir tort ! Oui j'ai des lacunes, oui je peux me tromper, mais vous allez peut-être me faire croire qu'à vos débuts vous saviez faire ce que vous faites maintenant ? J'en ai plus qu'assez de votre méchanceté, toujours à me rabaisser ! Je fais ce que je peux ! Mais vous êtes tellement infect que je n'ai plus la moindre envie de faire des efforts ! On m'avait dit que vous aviez un bon fond, mais je demande encore à voir, vous êtes sans doute la personne la plus désagréable et la plus misanthrope que je connaisse…

Elle lui jeta un regard de défi avant de sortir de la pièce d'un pas vif et de monter dans sa chambre en courant, désireuse de mettre le plus de distance possible entre le vieil homme et elle. La nuit tombait déjà, aussi se mit-elle au lit avec un gros livre sur les propriétés du sang de dragon. Elle ne dîna pas, sa dispute avec Angus lui avait coupé l'appétit, et la colère l'empêchait de vraiment penser à autre chose. Elle commençait à se dire que Mrs Ketteridge était bien généreuse – ou avait perdu la tête – pour accorder tant de crédit à ce vieil apothicaire aussi avenant qu'un blaireau de mauvaise humeur.

~o~O~o~

Comme elle l'avait deviné, la sortie à Pré-au-Lard des élèves de Poudlard ne tarda pas et se déroula le lendemain. Fiona s'était levée, avait déjeuné et était descendue à la réserve, comme à son habitude. Mais cette fois elle n'avait pas accordé un regard à Angus, toujours furieuse contre son mauvais caractère. Elle voulait qu'il s'excuse pour la façon dont il l'avait traitée, et ne lui adresserait pas la parole jusque là. Elle se plongea dans un gros recueil sur les plantes aquatiques, essayant de retenir à tout prix les propriétés de la Branchiflore. Elle n'en revenait pas d'être forcée d'apprendre par cœur quelque chose d'aussi élémentaire, n'importe quel élève sortant de Poudlard pouvait savoir cela, mais elle savait aussi qu'elle perdait tout ses moyens lorsque Angus l'interrogeait avec sa froideur habituelle, aussi préférait-elle assurer ses bases.

Vers dix heures, la porte de l'échoppe s'ouvrit et des cris retentirent. Elle devina les éclats de rire de jeunes élèves. Risquant un œil, elle aperçut un groupe de cinq ou six adolescents, d'environ quinze ans. Ils s'interpelaient d'un coin à l'autre de la boutique, riant des noms de plantes sur les bocaux, imaginant comment réagirait tel ou tel élève si l'on glissait dans son sac de cours des yeux de poisson fumeur… Fiona sourit franchement pour la première fois depuis pas mal de temps. Un peu d'animation changeait agréablement, et elle regretta de ne pas avoir le droit de sortir de la réserve…

Puis elle réfléchit. Angus s'était montré plus qu'incorrect la veille, et elle ne voyait pas pourquoi elle continuerait à être aussi conciliante qu'au début. D'autant plus qu'il n'était pas présent, il avait dû sortir faire quelques achats, ou bien était-il occupé à autre chose hors de la boutique. Quoiqu'il en fût, il ne pourrait pas s'en prendre à elle pour cette initiative. Elle se leva et sortit de l'arrière-boutique, prenant un air aussi assuré que possible. Les jeunes gens cessèrent leurs jeux en la voyant arriver et elle ne put s'empêcher de se sentir mal à l'aise sous leur regards perplexes.

— Il n'est pas là le vieux ? demanda un garçon débraillé.

Une de ses amies lui donna une tape sur la tête, et lui jeta un regard de reproche. Elle sourit timidement à Fiona avant de demander :

— On aurait besoin de plusieurs choses pour nos cours de potions…

— Bien sûr, répondit Fiona avec un grand sourire. Dites-moi ce qu'il vous faut, je vous donne ça.

Ils lui tendirent chacun une liste de taille respectable, et elle espéra qu'on ne l'avait pas vue pâlir. N'ayant jamais servi dans la boutique, elle ignorait où se trouvaient plusieurs de ces ingrédients. Elle se reprit, soucieuse de ne pas laisser transparaître son doute et se dirigea vers les étagères, les parcourant des yeux le plus rapidement possible. Finalement elle se rendit compte que les noms des ingrédients étaient écrits en gros sur les bocaux, sans doute pour Angus qui avait une mauvaise vue. Elle n'eut donc pas tant de mal que cela à tout trouver. Elle sentait leurs regards sur elle et espérait ne pas avoir l'air trop perdue.

Elle leur donna ce qu'ils avaient demandé, les fit payer, et les salua le plus amicalement possible. Lorsque la porte se fut fermée, elle s'autorisa un soupir de soulagement. Heureusement qu'aucun d'eux n'avait eu besoin d'un remède, elle n'aurait pas su quoi faire… Puis elle se souvint qu'à Poudlard, il y avait Mrs Pomfresh, une des meilleures infirmières qui soit. Aucun élève n'attendrait une sortie à Pré-au-Lard pour venir se faire soigner ici.

Des pas lents retentirent derrière elle, la faisant sursauter. Angus sortit de l'ombre, une expression indéchiffrable sur le visage. Fiona mit de côté sa rancœur pour lui demander :

— Vous étiez là ?

— J'étais là, répondit-il simplement.

— Je ne vous ai pas vu, et comme ils attendaient, je m'en suis occupée… risqua-t-elle.

Elle fut plus que surprise de voir un petit sourire fendre les lèvres du vieil homme. Elle se demanda même si ce n'était pas la première fois qu'elle le voyait sourire.

— J'étais là, mais je voulais voir si tu étais capable de t'en sortir.

Fiona comprit alors qu'Angus tentait de se faire pardonner son emportement de la veille. Elle fut même étonnée de savoir si bien lire entre les paroles du vieil apothicaire. Ne souhaitant pas envenimer le conflit et n'étant pas rancunière, Fiona décida d'accepter ces semi-excuses.

— Et alors ? demanda-t-elle avec un petite sourire hésitant.

— Pour quelqu'un qui n'avait jamais appris où se trouvait chaque ingrédient dans la boutique, c'était correct. Je vais peut-être commencer à te faire travailler en boutique, ça te motivera à mieux apprendre, puisque je ne serai plus seul juge de tes lacunes. Mais uniquement lorsque je serai absent, en revanche.

Fiona sourit franchement, et inclina la tête en signe de remerciement. Elle continuait cependant d'être un peu vexée que le vieil apothicaire ne veuille pas être vu en sa compagnie dans l'échoppe. Et de ce qu'elle avait pu constater, il s'absentait très rarement. Mais c'était sans doute ce qu'elle pouvait espérer de mieux…

~o~O~o~

Le reste de la journée passa à une vitesse folle. Angus lui laissa deux fois le contrôle de l'apothicairerie, et elle eut droit à plusieurs petits groupes d'élèves qui défilaient dans la boutique. Elle crut en reconnaitre quelques uns qui devaient déjà être à Poudlard lors de ses dernières années. Aucun ne sembla en revanche se souvenir d'elle, ou alors ne tenaient-ils pas à engager la conversation plus avant. Elle ne leur en voulait pas, sachant qu'elle aurait sans doute eu la même attitude à leur âge.

Vers six heures du soir, elle décida pour la première fois depuis qu'elle était arrivée d'aller rendre visite à Mrs Ketteridge dont elle regrettait le caractère pétillant et la maison pittoresque. Elle sortit donc de la boutique avec la permission d'Angus, protégea son visage des rafales de vent à l'aide du capuchon de sa cape, et se rendit chez la vieille dame. Arrivée devant la maison, elle se demanda où se trouvait la sonnette pour se faire annoncer. Elle avisa un cogne-porte et s'en saisit. Elle frappa un grand coup et une voix nasillarde s'exclama :

— Eh doucement ! Tu ne veux pas démolir la porte aussi, tant que tu y es ?

Fiona recula, un peu surprise, avant de voir un visage se dessiner sur le cogne-porte, semblable à une gargouille. Il roula des yeux, avant d'effectuer lui-même deux autres coups, moins violents et de lui jeter un regard noir. La porte s'ouvrit presque immédiatement sur Mrs Ketteridge qui accueillit Fiona avec beaucoup d'enthousiasme.

— Ma chère petite ! s'exclama-t-elle. Comment allez-vous ? Vous avez l'air si fatigué… Oh mais ne restez pas sur le pas de la porte, entrez donc ! Il fait si froid, en ce moment… Mes rhumatismes m'avaient annoncé ces chutes de neige, mais je ne les apprécie pas pour autant, c'est si difficile de se déplacer, parfois je regrette de ne plus pouvoir monter sur un balai…

Continuant son petit monologue, elle referma la porte derrière Fiona. Celle-ci se défit de sa cape, et s'inclina devant le porte-manteau qui fit de même avant de saisir sa cape et de la secouer vigoureusement comme la fois précédente. Fiona suivit son hôte dans le salon. Elle se demanda si elle allait encore avoir droit à son immonde infusion de sisymbre avant de sentir une douce odeur provenant de la cuisine qui ne ressemblait en rien à l'imbuvable breuvage.

Elle s'assit à la petite table alors que Mrs Ketteridge apportait le thé. Elle lui en servit une tasse et Fiona retint une grimace en voyant la couleur bleuâtre du liquide. Mais l'odeur qui s'en dégageait était réellement délicieuse aussi mit-elle ses doutes de côté. Mrs Ketteridge s'assit en face d'elle et la harcela de questions :

— Alors ? Tout se passe bien ? Angus n'est pas facile à vivre je le sais, mais fait-il des efforts ? Vous travaillez beaucoup ? Vous mangez bien ? Est-ce que vous dormez assez ? Les nuits sont glaciales, j'espère que votre chambre est chauffée…

Fiona se lança dans un petit récit de ce qu'elle vivait depuis qu'elle était arrivée. Elle ne se priva pas de s'agacer du caractère du vieil homme, de sa manie de ne pas vouloir être vu avec elle, de son exigence…

— Mais aujourd'hui il a enfin accepté que je travaille un peu dans la boutique, même si c'est uniquement en son absence. Je me demande vraiment ce que je lui ai fait pour lui faire honte à ce point…

— Honte ? s'exclama Mrs Ketteridge. Vous êtes bien loin de la vérité, Fiona. Ce n'est pas de vous qu'il a honte, c'est de lui. Il ne voudra jamais admettre auprès de ses clients qu'il n'est plus capable de tout faire tout seul. C'est pour cette raison qu'il ne veut pas que l'on vous voie avec lui. Il n'a pas à répondre aux questions de cette façon. Et…

Elle sembla hésiter, alors Fiona l'enjoignit à continuer avec un sourire.

— Ne trahissez pas son secret, s'il vous plaît. Vous et moi savons que vous êtes son assistante, et qu'il a besoin de vous, mais laissez penser aux clients que vous n'êtes là que pour apprendre, et qu'il pourrait se débrouiller sans vous.

Fiona accepta sans condition. Elle savait bien que malgré son caractère digne d'un vieil ours, Angus l'appréciait un peu, et elle ne pouvait que compatir à ce qu'il éprouvait. Elle ajouta d'une voix amusée :

— Tout de même, avec un si mauvais caractère, je me demande encore s'il aurait pu se marier un jour ! Ou s'il avait seulement des amis…

Le visage de Mrs Ketteridge s'assombrit soudain, à la grande surprise de Fiona. La vieille dame répondit d'une voix morne :

— Ne tirez pas de conclusions hâtives, le vieil Angus n'a pas toujours été comme ça. Il y a bien des années, il a été marié, à une Moldue. Vous remarquerez très vite qu'il ne prêche pas seulement la magie mais aussi les remèdes à base de simples et de plantes sans magie. Elle était herboriste, comme lui, il lui a fait découvrir le monde des sorciers et les facettes magiques de son métier. Je crois ne l'avoir jamais vu plus complice avec quiconque qu'avec elle… Et puis un hiver, elle a été prise d'une quinte de toux violente. La neige était aussi abondante que cette année, et il a été impossible de l'emmener à Ste-Mangouste ou dans un hôpital moldu par transplanage.

— Mais… Les Portoloins, le réseau de Cheminette ? souffla Fiona, cherchant à comprendre. Et puis il aurait pu envoyer un courrier à Ste Mangouste, informant de l'urgence de la situation… Et Mrs Pomfresh, à Poudlard…

— Les perturbations étaient bien trop importantes, elles ont brouillé le réseau de Cheminette, et utiliser un Portoloin par ces intempéries était extrêmement dangereux. Les hiboux ne pouvaient pas voyager non plus, hormis les plus résistants qui ont été d'office réquisitionnés par les services du Ministère ayant besoin d'envoyer des courriers très urgents.

— Ce n'était pas urgent peut-être, un malade abandonné ?

Mrs Ketteridge soupira avant de reprendre :

— Quant à Mrs Pomfresh, c'est l'époque où une épidémie de Dragoncelle a sévi à Poudlard, elle ne pouvait pas se déplacer. Elle a fait porter à Angus plusieurs remèdes mais rien n'y a fait. Croyez-moi, elle a été la première à se sentir affreusement coupable de ce qui s'était produit. Angus a soigné sa femme comme il a pu, mais le mal a empiré. Elle est morte quelques jours plus tard, et je crois qu'il ne s'en est jamais vraiment remis. Il s'est coupé du monde, et n'a plus juré que par son travail. Je pense qu'outre le fait qu'elle soit morte, c'est aussi le fait que malgré toutes ses connaissances, il n'ait pas pu la guérir. Les gens ont eu beau essayer de le réconforter en lui disant qu'une telle maladie n'aurait pu être traitée que dans un hôpital, il n'a jamais rien voulu entendre. Sa femme s'était parfaitement adaptée au monde sorcier, et était très appréciée. Mais personne ne la regrette plus que lui, soyez-en sûre.

Fiona avait écouté le récit, mortifiée. Elle qui n'avait cessé de penser du mal du vieil apothicaire, alors qu'il avait tant souffert. Elle s'en voulut terriblement. Puis elle commença à comprendre pourquoi il tenait tant à ce qu'elle maîtrise les moindres détails du métier d'apothicaire : afin qu'il ne lui arrive jamais ce qui lui était arrivé à lui.

* * *

 **Note de fin : Vous comprenez sans doute un peu mieux le sale caractère du vieil Angus maintenant ! Je vous l'avoue, c'est mon personnage préféré après Fiona, j'ai adoré créer son histoire et son caractère, c'est le genre de personnage bourru mais plein de vieux chagrins que j'adore dans les livres et les films, j'espère avoir réussi à lui donner cette dimension !**

 **N'hésitez pas à commenter, et à jeudi pour la suite :) Merci d'avoir lu !**


	4. Une heureuse rencontre

**Note d'auteur : Voici le quatrième chapitre. Je l'aime un peu moins, bien qu'il fasse avancer le schmilblick, du moins de mon point de vue^^ Un grand merci à Madelline, encore une fois, pour ses précieuses corrections :)**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Chapitre 4

Le lendemain matin de sa visite à Mrs Ketteridge, Fiona sortit de la boutique pour aller s'acheter un petit déjeuner chez Honeydukes. Elle choisit un gros morceau de nougat et du chocolat fourré à la citrouille. Elle ne ressentit pas la moindre culpabilité à manger ces sucreries, après tout c'était l'hiver et il fallait bien qu'elle survive ! Et puis bien qu'elle connût désormais un pan de la vie d'Angus, sa compagnie n'en serait pas moins désagréable, aussi lui fallait-il de quoi se remonter le moral. Elle sortit de la boutique en mordant dans son nougat et en chantonnant un refrain de Noël. Elle sentait petit à petit une atmosphère de fête s'emparer de Pré-au-Lard, et cela la changeait de ses journées passées à travailler.

Alors qu'elle marchait d'un pas vif dans la grande rue marchande du village, elle fut percutée de plein fouet par quelque chose qu'elle ne parvint pas à identifier tout de suite. Ce ne fut que lorsqu'elle entendit : « Laissez-moi passer, mon chat s'est échappé ! » qu'elle comprit qu'il s'agissait d'un enfant, un petit garçon plus précisément. Elle se releva rapidement et le vit détaler, courant après une silhouette noire, rendue indistincte à travers les flocons de neige. Elle sortit sa baguette d'un mouvement souple avant de la pointer sur le chat et de s'exclamer :

— _Petrificus Totalus_ !

L'animal se figea et tomba dans la neige comme s'il avait été fait de pierre. Le garçon s'arrêta dans sa course, fit volte-face et regarda Fiona avec des yeux effarés.

— Qu'est-ce que vous avez fait ? Il est mort ?

Fiona rangea sa baguette avant de répondre gentiment :

— Mais non, ne t'inquiète pas. C'est un sort inoffensif, il est juste figé. On apprend ça à Poudlard, tu sais.

Cela sembla suffire à convaincre le jeune garçon qui se dirigea vers son chat d'un pas plus tranquille. Il le prit sous son bras et Fiona vit briller de colère les yeux de l'animal. Quelle frustration pour lui d'être pris au piège comme une vulgaire souris !

— Je vais te raccompagner, dit-elle, il fait froid et tu n'es pas assez habillé.

— Oui je sais, je suis sorti en courant. J'ai juste eu le temps de mettre mes chaussons.

Lorsqu'il éternua, Fiona enleva sa cape et la lui mit sur les épaules. Un banal rhume n'était pas difficile à soigner, mais long et pénible, et ce, quelque soit l'âge.

— Comment tu t'appelles ? demanda le garçon en s'essuyant le nez dans la cape.

— Fiona, répondit-elle. Et toi ?

— Tristan.

Il éternua à nouveau, et elle l'enjoignit à presser le pas. Pré-au-Lard n'était heureusement pas un village très étendu et ils arrivèrent bien vite à une jolie petite maison, dont le jardin était recouvert d'une épaisse couche de neige.

— C'est chez toi ?

— Oui, mes parents sont à l'intérieur. Viens, je vais te présenter !

Il ne lui laissa pas le temps de répliquer et la tira par la manche de sa main libre. Fiona ne protesta pas, elle n'était pas contre le fait de se réchauffer un peu. Il ouvrit la porte et sa mère sortit alors de la cuisine au pas de course. Elle portait une casserole dans laquelle une cuillère mélangeait toute seule une préparation quelconque.

— Le chat s'est encore échappé ? demanda-t-elle.

— Oui, mais Fiona m'a aidé à le rattraper, répondit Tristan en brandissant le chat encore figé.

— Fiona… ? répondit sa mère d'un air interloqué, avant d'apercevoir la jeune femme. Oh, c'est vous ? Enchantée, je suis Mirabella Dingwall.

— Papa est encore dans son bureau à fabriquer ses maquettes de bateaux magiques. Elles sont super, un jour je te les montrerai ! Elles s'envolent dans le ciel, et il les fait briller comme des étoiles. Il dit que ça vient d'un conte moldu que Grand-mère lui racontait autrefois. Il me l'a raconté une fois, mais je ne m'en souviens plus.

Fiona sourit. Tristan lui plaisait beaucoup, il était vif et loquace, un petit garçon adorable. Il avait sans doute déjà dû effectuer son premier sortilège, il semblait avoir huit ou neuf ans. Mrs Dingwall lui était également sympathique, elle avait l'air plutôt excentrique, avec des habits complètement dépareillés et une coiffure étrange. Fiona ne s'attarda cependant pas, et prit rapidement congé pour retourner à la boutique, où Angus se demandait sans doute ce qu'elle fabriquait.

— Tu reviendras, dis ? s'exclama Tristan à son départ, alors que sa mère redonnait sa mobilité au chat – lequel s'enfuit dans la maison en crachant furieusement.

— Passe me voir à la boutique, si ta maman est d'accord, répondit Fiona avec un sourire.

Elle sortit du jardin, et se rappela un peu tard que si Angus était présent, il y avait peu de chances qu'elle soit autorisée à se montrer hors de la réserve. Elle haussa les épaules, et finit son nougat sur le chemin de l'apothicairerie. Comme elle s'y attendait, Angus l'attendait de pied ferme, et elle eut droit durant un quart d'heure à un discours sur la ponctualité, l'importance de sa présence, le fait qu'il aurait pu être malade et qu'elle aurait dû s'occuper de la boutique… Elle le soupçonnait de s'être en réalité inquiété pour elle, mais ne le lui fit pas remarquer. Elle savait de toute façon qu'avec son sale caractère il ne l'aurait jamais reconnu.

~o~O~o~

Quelques jours plus tard, vers une heure de l'après-midi, alors que l'échoppe demeurait déserte, Fiona entendit Angus l'appeler depuis la boutique. Elle soupira en posant un livre sur une petite table, se demandant ce qu'elle avait encore fait. Elle le trouva devant sa table de travail, plusieurs petits tas de feuilles ou d'ingrédients étranges devant lui. Elle se demanda si finalement elle n'avait pas rêvé et se préparait à retourner dans la réserve quand il lui demanda sans préambule :

— Si quelqu'un entre et te demande un remède pour les maux de ventre, que vas-tu lui préconiser ?

Un peu déstabilisée, Fiona répondit néanmoins d'une voix assurée :

— De boire une tisane d'achillée mille-feuille, en y ayant ajouté de la poudre de sangsue.

— Très bien, alors montre-moi.

Elle se demanda si le « très bien » était pour signifier qu'il enchainait ou pour la féliciter de la justesse de son propos. Elle ne s'attarda pas dessus et regarda les différents ingrédients présents sur la table. Bien sûr, il ne lui avait pas facilité la tâche en ne lui mettant que les deux ingrédients correspondants. Mais elle n'eut aucun mal à distinguer les feuilles de l'achillée, et les sangsues séchées. Comme lors des cours de potions à Poudlard, elle s'attela à son travail. Elle détacha les feuilles de l'achillée de leur tige, fit bouillir de l'eau, réduit les sangsues en poudre à l'aide d'un mortier et d'un pilon, mit les feuilles dans l'eau bouillante et laissa infuser quelques minutes, puis ajouta la poudre de sangsue qu'elle mélangea soigneusement au breuvage à l'aide de dix tours dans le sens inverse des aiguilles d'une montre.

Elle releva la tête vers le vieil homme qui visiblement ne l'avait pas quittée des yeux depuis le début de son travail. Concentrée, elle en avait presque oublié sa présence. Il s'approcha, examina le résultat obtenu avec suspicion, puis prit la cuillère qu'il porta à sa bouche. Elle attendit son verdict avec une impatience grandissante, se demandant quel reproche il trouverait à lui faire.

— C'est parfait, déclara-t-il simplement.

Fiona écarquilla les yeux, incrédule. Avait-elle bien entendu ? L'avait-il réellement complimentée ? Chez Angus, les éloges étaient comme les sourires, à peu près aussi fréquents que les éclipses de lune… et tout aussi mémorables.

— Je… vous demande pardon ? balbutia Fiona, encore abasourdie, et craignant d'avoir mal entendu.

— Oh, ne t'habitue pas trop vite aux compliments, rétorqua-t-il avec une petite lueur dans le regard qu'elle identifia comme de la malice. Je serai sans doute amené à te critiquer encore plus souvent que lorsque tu apprenais par cœur les propriétés des plantes… lorsque tu m'aideras pour les remèdes.

Fiona mit un moment à comprendre ce qu'impliquait cette phrase. Des remèdes ? Elle allait enfin cesser de passer ses journées à s'abimer les yeux sur des vieux livres, et passer aux choses intéressantes ? Elle n'en croyait pas ses oreilles…

— Je vais travailler avec vous dans la boutique maintenant ?

— Oui, répondit-il, son impassibilité et froideur retrouvées.

Les paroles de Mrs Ketteridge lui revinrent en mémoire. _Ce n'est pas de vous qu'il a honte, c'est de lui. Il ne voudra jamais admettre auprès de ses clients qu'il n'est plus capable de tout faire tout seul. C'est pour cette raison qu'il ne veut pas que l'on vous voie avec lui. Il n'a pas à répondre aux questions de cette façon._ Et elle se demanda si enfin il avait accepté l'idée de ne plus être aussi autonome qu'auparavant, ou s'il allait trouver une excuse auprès de ses clients pour justifier sa présence dans la boutique.

— Je ne sais pas quoi dire… murmura-t-elle, à la fois ravie et anxieuse à l'idée que la santé des habitants de Pré-au-Lard dépende en partie de son savoir faire.

— Nous allons passer un accord, alors, dit-il. Lorsque les clients te demanderont la raison pour laquelle tu es ici, tu leur répondras que j'ai accepté que tu passes quelques temps ici pour observer le métier d'apothicaire, et que je te laisse préparer quelques remèdes pour te familiariser avec…

— Pardon ? s'exclama Fiona, l'interrompant vivement. Il en est hors de question ! Je ne suis pas une simple petite stagiaire, je suis votre assistante ! Quand allez-vous finir par admettre que vous avez _besoin_ de moi ?

Elle se tut et fixa Angus avec défi. Ne pas trahir son secret, d'accord, mais se dévaloriser pour aider un vieil homme aussi hargneux et peu commode, c'était une autre affaire ! Elle le vit soupirer, il ne s'était visiblement pas attendu à ce qu'elle proteste. N'avait-il donc aucun souvenir de sa jeunesse, de l'importance que l'on pouvait accorder au fait d'être mis en avant, de se sentir utile ? Avait-il donc toujours été si égoïste ?

Elle repensa à sa femme qu'il avait perdue, et à ce que lui avait dit Mrs Ketteridge. Elle se rendit compte avec tristesse que s'il avait été un jour plein de joie de vivre, de gaieté et de générosité, son épouse avait emporté tout cela avec elle. Et Fiona regretta de n'être pas née vingt ou trente ans plus tôt, pour pouvoir connaître cet Angus vif et joyeux qu'elle avait entrevu dans les paroles de Mrs Ketteridge. Elle imaginait un jeune homme aux cheveux noirs, aux yeux plus vifs et perçants que ceux d'un aigle, à l'allure dégingandée, toujours enclin à plaisanter et jouer de sa gaieté pour réconforter les malades…

— Je sais que la pitié des gens doit être quelque chose de difficile à endurer… dit-elle en se radoucissant.

— Non tu ne sais pas ! hurla soudain Angus. J'ai perdu ma femme, il y a vingt ans, à cette même époque de l'année ! Et la pitié, je l'ai vue, je l'ai vue dans le regard des gens, quand on l'a enterrée… quand…

Il ne finit pas sa phrase et Fiona le vit s'appuyer les étagères alors qu'il portait une main à son visage, comme pour cacher qu'il pleurait alors que les saccades de sa respiration et les tremblements de ses mains trahissaient son émotion. Fiona ne savait plus où se mettre. Merlin savait à quel point Angus pouvait être agaçant, à quel point elle pouvait parfois avoir envie de lui tordre le cou. Mais le voir pleurer comme un enfant au souvenir de sa défunte femme faisait fondre tout le ressentiment qu'elle pouvait nourrir à son égard. Évidemment qu'elle ne pouvait pas se rendre compte de ce qu'il avait enduré. La colère fit place à la compassion quand elle s'aperçut qu'il avait vécu pendant quinze ans avec cette amertume, ce chagrin, et cette haine des gens qui s'étaient apitoyés sur son sort alors qu'il aurait simplement eu besoin de cette gaieté qu'il avait su donner à tous ces gens lorsqu'il les avait soignés.

Elle s'approcha et osa poser une main sur l'épaule du vieil homme. Puis elle se dirigea vers l'escalier qui menait à sa chambre en soufflant :

— C'est bon, j'accepte.

En montant les marches, elle vit Angus découvrir son visage, et lui adresser un regard reconnaissant. Fiona esquissa un petit sourire, contente que cette fois-ci, ils ne se soient pas quitté en mauvais termes. Elle rentra dans sa chambre et s'affala sur son lit. La journée était loin d'être finie, et elle se demanda si après ce qui s'était passé, Angus serait capable d'accueillir les clients sans faillir à son masque d'homme froid et impassible. Elle laissa la porte ouverte, afin d'entendre tout ce qui se passait en bas, et alla chercher dans sa valise un roman, premier livre ne traitant pas d'apothicairerie qu'elle lisait depuis très longtemps. La neige tombait toujours dehors, à petits flocons. Les heures défilèrent, et peu après que cinq heures eurent sonné, elle entendit la clochette de la boutique, signalant que quelqu'un entrait. Elle entendit la voix d'Angus et se prépara à descendre au cas où il aurait besoin de quelqu'un pour fabriquer des remèdes, mais la voix fluette qui lui répondit la fit sourire :

— Non m'sieur, je voudrais juste voir Fiona, s'il vous plaît !

Fiona posa son livre et descendit les escaliers sans attendre. Lorsqu'il la vit, Tristan lui adressa un immense sourire et lui tendit une petite boîte.

— Tiens, c'est un cadeau. C'est pour te remercier pour l'autre jour ! Je l'ai fait tout seul.

Fiona lui embrassa une joue et le vit grimacer, ce qui ne l'étonna guère. Elle avait un frère, et savait à quel point les garçons pouvaient être réticents aux démonstrations d'affection en public. Elle ouvrit la petite boîte et y trouva une étrange sculpture, visiblement faite en terre cuite et peinte ensuite.

— Je sais, c'est un peu mal fait, marmonna le petit garçon. En fait là c'est toi, dit-il en désignant une silhouette habillée de vert avec une choucroute orange sur la tête. Là c'est Hengist, ajouta-t-il en montrant une masse informe et noire que Fiona devina être le chat. Et là c'est moi, termina-t-il fièrement en pointant une petite silhouette.

— C'est très joli Tristan, répondit Fiona, merci beaucoup.

— C'est là que tu travailles ? Ma maman vient ici quand je suis malade, elle m'oblige à boire des trucs dégoûtants, et ne veut jamais me dire ce qu'il y a dedans. Ça doit être à base de bave de crapaud, et de venin d'araignée géante !

— On appelle ça des Acromentules, rectifia Angus. Et je doute que tu aies déjà été assez malade pour que ton état nécessite un remède à base de venin d'Acromentule.

Tristan sembla se ratatiner sur place et Fiona adressa un regard de reproche au vieil apothicaire qui ne s'attarda pas et retourna dans la réserve en maugréant.

— Je dois rentrer, Maman va s'inquiéter, mais je reviendrai te voir ! Tu viendras me voir aussi, de temps en temps ? J'ai…

Il fut interrompu par une petite quinte de toux et Fiona grimaça. S'il y avait bien une chose qui l'inquiétait par-dessus tout, c'était d'entendre un enfant tousser. Fort heureusement, il s'arrêta très vite. Elle n'avait perçu aucun sifflement, et aucun bruit rauque pouvant annoncer une infection respiratoire. Elle lui ébouriffa les cheveux, et il se sauva, en lui adressant un dernier sourire derrière la petite fenêtre de la porte.

— C'est le petit Dingwall, non ? demanda Angus. Je l'ai soigné une fois, quand il était encore tout petit. Robuste, comme gamin, il s'est remis en un rien de temps, là où d'autres que lui auraient eu besoin de soins beaucoup plus intensifs.

Fiona sourit : cela ne l'étonnait guère, Tristan était visiblement un petit garçon en excellente santé, capable de se remettre de n'importe quelle maladie. Elle songea à la femme d'Angus qui n'avait visiblement pas eu cette chance, et se promit solennellement de tout faire pour qu'une telle tragédie ne se reproduise pas à Pré-au-Lard tant qu'elle serait présente.

* * *

 **Note de fin : Je suis désolée pour cette fin, mais je ne sais pas pourquoi, dès que dans une de mes histoires - originales ou non - le protagoniste rencontre un gamin, il faut que ce dernier lui offre un cadeau le représentant... Ce serait intéressant à psychanalyser comme manie, remarquez x)**

 **J'espère que vous avez aimé malgré tout, et vos commentaires sont les bienvenus ! :) Merci d'avoir lu et à lundi pour la suite !**


	5. De nouvelles découvertes

**Note d'auteur : Voici le 5e chapitre, un de mes préférés :) Encore merci à Madelline pour ses corrections et conseils !**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Chapitre 5

Les deux jours suivants, Fiona travailla sans relâche à l'élaboration des remèdes. Elle se doutait qu'il y avait évidemment bien plus compliqué que la tisane d'achillée à préparer, cependant elle n'avait pas imaginé que cela lui donnerait tant de mal. A Poudlard, elle était une des meilleures du cours de Potions, et durant les études qu'elle avait suivies, elle n'avait jamais rencontré de difficulté majeure. Elle commençait à se dire que la formation qu'ils recevaient était loin d'être exemplaire, et ne les préparait que très peu au métier d'apothicaire. Son plus grand regret était de n'avoir aucun cours pour apprendre à garder son sang-froid ou à endurer les drames, car c'étaient sans doute les pires épreuves auxquelles elle serait confrontée en exerçant son métier.

Mais elle savait bien qu'un apothicaire n'était jamais chargé de cas graves, lesquels étaient envoyés à Ste Mangouste. Hormis la femme d'Angus, elle ne l'avait jamais entendu évoquer d'autres tragédies. Il fallait qu'elle se fasse à l'idée que ses compétences se résumeraient à la préparation d'onguents pour les cors aux pieds ou de tisanes pour la toux… Elle le regrettait un peu, bien que devant admettre qu'aussi rébarbatif que cela puisse paraître, la préparation de ces simples médications n'avait rien de simple.

Un jour que la boutique était déserte, que Fiona s'entraînait à la préparation d'un cataplasme contre les douleurs articulaires et qu'Angus réorganisait ses étagères, elle lui demanda :

— Vous étiez à Poudlard, vous aussi ?

Il la regarda puis hocha la tête.

— J'étais à Gryffondor, répondit-il d'une voix morne.

Fiona était sur le point de manifester son étonnement puis se ravisa. Évidemment, aujourd'hui il n'avait plus rien du Gryffondor qu'il avait pu être. A dire vrai, elle l'avait imaginé sortir de Serdaigle ou de Serpentard, pour sa froideur, son intelligence, et sa rigueur.

— Moi j'étais à Serdaigle, répliqua Fiona sur le ton de la conversation.

Angus ne réagit pas, et continua de vérifier le contenu de ses pots. Fiona haussa les épaules, elle avait espéré pouvoir discuter un peu au lieu de laisser planer ce silence de mort, mais aurait dû se douter que le vieil homme n'était pas plus enclin qu'au début à discuter avec elle. Elle avait bêtement pensé qu'après lui avoir dit que sa femme était décédée, après qu'elle eut accédé à sa requête, il serait un peu plus chaleureux, mais force était de constater qu'il n'avait pas de si tôt l'intention de changer.

La porte de la boutique s'ouvrit soudain, et Fiona fut ravie de reconnaître le visage jovial de Mrs Ketteridge. Elle s'empressa d'aller la saluer, et se fit recevoir comme toujours avec beaucoup de chaleur.

— Ah, vous avez meilleure mine ! s'exclama la vieille dame. Vous dormez assez ? J'ai des oreillers en trop chez moi, si vous en voulez un supplémentaire n'hésitez pas !

— Abigail, soupira Angus, ce n'est pas un hôtel luxueux, mais ce n'est pas non plus une auberge miteuse. Je ne la fais pas dormir à même le sol…

— Connaissant votre souci du confort de vos invités, Angus, j'en suis étonnée !

— C'est mon assistante, pas mon invitée, marmonna Angus. Et si elle n'est pas contente, elle va se payer une chambre à la Tête de Sanglier.

A choisir entre une chambre correcte ici, et le bouge enfumé que pouvait être la Tête de Sanglier – bien qu'elle ne remercierait jamais assez Abelforth Dumbledore d'avoir accueilli dans son auberge les élèves trop jeunes pour se battre le jour de la Bataille de Poudlard – elle préférait rester dans sa petite chambre au dessus de l'apothicairerie. Cependant, rien que pour voir les deux vieux amis s'envoyer des piques, elle aurait volontiers attisé le conflit.

— Vieil imbécile, rétorqua Mrs Ketteridge avec un petit sourire, avant d'ajouter sur un tout autre ton : Mes cors aux pieds ne vont pas mieux, il me faudrait un autre onguent.

Angus marmonna quelque chose que Fiona ne comprit pas. Elle avait fini par apprécier cette manie, qui donnait au vieil homme des airs de Leprechaun grincheux. Il lui fit un signe, et elle s'empressa d'aller chercher les ingrédients nécessaires à cet onguent, afin de le préparer elle-même.

— Alors ça y est, il s'est enfin décidé à ne plus vous séquestrer dans la réserve ? demanda Mrs Ketteridge avec malice.

— Elle m'a tellement cassé les pieds que j'ai dû céder, répondit Angus qui jeta un regard amusé à Fiona.

Elle lui adressa un petit sourire, contente de voir qu'il savait encore plaisanter, ce qu'elle n'avait pas vraiment eu l'occasion d'observer depuis son arrivée. Et elle sentait que la présence de Mrs Ketteridge n'était pas étrangère à ce regain de bonne humeur. Elle semblait être la seule amie du vieil homme au village, et la seule qui puisse se permettre de le taquiner sans risquer de se faire couper les oreilles !

Fiona s'attela à son travail, elle se remémora ce qu'elle avait vu Angus faire le premier jour. Elle chercha sur les étagères l'ail, les chenilles et l'huile d'olive. Elle écrasa l'ail dans un mortier puis coupa les chenilles en tout petits morceaux. Elle versa une cuillerée d'huile d'olive dans un petit bol d'argile, avant d'y ajouter l'ail et les chenilles, et de tout mélanger soigneusement à l'aide de sa baguette magique. Lorsque le mélange fut près, elle prit une grande feuille de rhubarbe dans laquelle elle l'emballa soigneusement. Puis elle tendit le tout à Mrs Ketteridge qui lui adressa un regard admiratif.

— Eh bien Angus, bientôt vous pourrez quitter la boutique sans crainte que tout parte à vau-l'eau !

— Un cataplasme pour les cors aux pieds est un jeu d'enfant, rétorqua froidement Angus. Si ses compétences devaient s'arrêter là, je ne donnerais pas cher de la santé des habitants de Pré-au-Lard en mon absence.

Fiona se tut, mais rumina silencieusement. Elle n'avait rien dit, elle ! Elle ne se considérait absolument pas prête à s'occuper de l'échoppe, et ne prétendait pas avoir tout appris, loin de là.

— Ça fera huit Mornilles, maugréa Angus en se dirigeant vers le comptoir de la boutique.

Mrs Ketteridge sortit une petite bourse de sous sa cape et donna à Angus ce qu'il demandait. Elle adressa un petit clin d'œil à Fiona et sortit de la boutique. Lorsqu'ils furent enfin seuls, Fiona demanda :

— Vous connaissez Mrs Ketteridge depuis longtemps ?

— Depuis que je suis arrivé ici, répondit Angus.

— C'est vraiment quelqu'un d'adorable.

— Et l'une des seules personnes assez intelligentes pour ne pas être venue me voir et me présenter ses condoléances l'œil larmoyant. La seule à avoir compris qu'ayant perdu ma femme, je n'avais pas en plus besoin de supporter les pleurnicheries des gens qui croyaient compatir à mon sort, mais qui ne faisaient que se rendre pathétiques.

Fiona l'observa mais ne vit cette fois aucune trace de tristesse sur son visage. Tout du moins pas plus que d'habitude lorsqu'il évoquait sa femme. Elle aimait mieux éviter un nouvel échange virulent et un Angus en larmes… Elle préférait le vieil homme acerbe et grincheux au mari éploré et désespéré, et de loin !

— Cesse donc tes bavardages et prépare-moi le cataplasme pour guérir les brûlures.

Fiona fut un peu déçue de ne pas pouvoir discuter davantage mais se dit que, décidément, il faudrait qu'elle s'habitue à la loquacité réduite du vieil homme. Cela faisait bientôt un mois qu'elle était ici, mais espérait toujours établir avec lui une relation plus amicale et réussir à vraiment entamer une discussion. Il devait avoir tant de choses à raconter, pourquoi semblait-il avoir fait ce vœu de silence ? Il n'était pas compliqué de comprendre, après la guerre elle avait vu ce phénomène plus d'une fois : ayant perdu un être cher et ne s'en étant toujours pas remis vingt ans plus tard, il devait redouter plus que tout de s'attacher à qui que ce soit, et de revivre une telle tragédie.

Ne souhaitant pas une nouvelle crise et de nouvelles larmes, Fiona ne broncha pas, et entreprit de préparer ce cataplasme. Il était bien plus difficile que celui des cors aux pieds. Elle chercha sur les étagères le pot contenant de la farine, l'attrapa et en préleva six cuillerées. Puis elle prit une tranche de citrouille, ôta les pépins, décolla la chair de la peau puis la mit dans un bol. Enfin, elle choisit un lys dont elle enleva les pétales, qu'elle fit tremper dans l'huile d'olive, déjà sortie précédemment. Elle réduit la chair de citrouille en purée, délaya la farine dans de l'eau, et mélangea le tout. On lui avait appris que le seul cataplasme de farine et de citrouille suffisait amplement, mais chez les sorciers, les brûlures étaient bien souvent de source peu ordinaire, et pour prévenir tout effet secondaire, l'huile de pétales de lys était nécessaire. Elle versa la solution obtenue sur le mélange de farine et de citrouille, et d'un coup de baguette magique élimina le surplus d'huile afin que le cataplasme soit transportable et ne s'écoule pas hors de son emballage.

— C'est bon, maugréa Angus, la faisant sourire de fierté. Mais si tu veux un conseil, fais tiédir l'huile avant de la mélanger à la farine et à la citrouille.

Fiona hocha la tête, contente de ne pas subir encore une cascade de reproches. Elle commençait enfin à espérer pouvoir se montrer un jour à la hauteur des exigences du vieil homme…

~o~O~o~

Quelques jours passèrent, Fiona s'améliorait de plus en plus, et n'avait eu à subir que l'équivalent d'un jour normal en reproche, en l'espace de quatre. Elle avait réussi à préparer correctement un philtre régénérateur à la Mandragore, et avait eu droit à un « Excellent ! » de la part d'Angus. C'était sans doute un des remèdes les plus difficiles à préparer, et il lui avait dit lui-même qu'elle n'aurait probablement jamais à en user, car la pétrification était extrêmement rare, et que les personnes en étant victime étaient immédiatement transférées à Ste Mangouste.

Fiona n'avait pas osé dire à haute voix que la femme d'Angus aurait techniquement dû être transférée dans un hôpital, mais qu'en raison des perturbations majeures, cela s'était révélé impossible. Il fallait qu'un apothicaire soit prêt à prodiguer les meilleurs soins, mêmes aux cas les plus graves. Évidemment qu'elle doutait un peu qu'un Basilic se promenât dans Pré-au-Lard, mais savoir préparer ce philtre régénérateur la rassurait un petit peu.

La porte de l'échoppe s'ouvrit dans la matinée sur une vieille dame se plaignant de « tintements » dans la tête. Elle leur expliqua qu'après avoir jeté un sort sur un carillon qui ne voulait plus fonctionner, cela avait ricoché et lui était arrivé en pleine tête. Désormais dès qu'elle bougeait la tête, une série de petits carillonnements se déclenchaient. Elle leur fit une démonstration, et Fiona eut beaucoup de mal à ne pas éclater de rire.

— Fiona, à ton avis, comment peut-on soigner ça ?

— Avec un autre sort ? Un Silencio, peut-être ?

— Un Silencio la rendrait entièrement muette, répliqua Angus. Une autre idée ?

Fiona secoua la tête. Angus ne répondit pas, partit dans la réserve, puis en revint avec une fiole, contenant un liquide d'un bleu vif. Il la donna à la vieille dame qui la but d'une traite. En reposant la fiole, elle bougea sa tête de droite à gauche, et son visage s'éclaira lorsqu'elle s'exclama :

— Je ne carillonne plus ! Combien est-ce que je vous dois, Mr Wenlock ?

— Ça fera un Gallion, répondit le vieil homme avec un petit sourire amusé.

— Tant que ça ? grimaça-t-elle. C'est-à-dire que… je n'ai pas les moyens…

— Vous me paierez plus tard, dans ce cas, rétorqua Angus.

La vieille sorcière le remercia chaleureusement et sortit de la boutique en dodelinant de la tête, se réjouissant sans doute de pouvoir le faire sans avoir l'impression de sonner les vêpres. Angus se tourna vers Fiona qui ne put s'empêcher de baisser les yeux, un peu honteuse de ne pas avoir cherché plus avant ce qui pouvait aider la vieille dame.

— Cette fiole contenait un élixir plutôt complexe. Il est fait à partir de plusieurs ingrédients magiques, si ça peut te certifier qu'il est efficace.

Fiona esquissa un sourire, consciente que le scepticisme dont elle avait fait preuve au début n'avait depuis longtemps plus lieu d'être. Angus poursuivit :

— C'est un mélange de cinq ingrédients : des plumes de Jobarbille, du pus de Bubobulb, de l'armoise, des scarabées en poudre et du jus d'orties. Sa préparation prend cinq jours, principalement pour la durée de macération. Il demande un certain niveau d'études, je ne t'en pense pas capable. L'avantage est qu'il peut guérir de tous ces petits maléfices dont on peut être victime. Pour les cas plus graves, les guérisseurs de Ste-Mangouste sont recommandés. Je me souviens d'une femme, il y a quelques années, qui avait presque réussi à transformer sa tête en théière, elle fumait et sifflait... J'ai dû l'envoyer d'urgence à Ste-Mangouste, je n'avais pas de quoi annuler le maléfice. Je me demande encore comment elle s'y est prise…

Fiona pouffa de rire, imaginant la scène et la tête d'Angus en voyant arriver ce phénomène. Elle glissa sur les doutes du vieil homme quant à ses compétences, elle commençait à s'y habituer. Sortant de ses pensées, elle s'aperçut qu'il était subitement redevenu silencieux, semblant intensément réfléchir. Elle n'osa pas l'interrompre et attendit sans mot dire.

— Suis-moi, marmonna-t-il soudain en se dirigeant vers l'escalier.

Il monta les marches et elle lui emboîta le pas, interloquée. Il ne s'arrêta pas à l'étage de sa chambre, mais ouvrit une petite trappe et en fit descendre une échelle d'un coup de baguette magique. Il marmonna un « Lumos » avant de grimper. Fiona hésita un peu mais prit sa suite d'un pas prudent, craignant que les barreaux de l'échelle ne cèdent sous son poids. Lorsqu'elle arriva en haut, Angus avait déjà éclairé la pièce d'une quantité de petites flammes bleues qui flottaient dans le vide.

— Reste là, maugréa-t-il, je reviens.

Fiona obéit et parcourut la pièce du regard. C'était un grenier, tout ce qu'il y avait de plus banal. L'endroit sentait l'humidité, le toit ne devait pas être parfaitement étanche. Elle remarqua un coin rempli de photos. Voyant qu'Angus était occupé à l'opposé de la pièce, elle se dirigea silencieusement vers elles. La première qu'elle prit représentait un chien, lequel aboyait silencieusement en sautant dans le cadre. Sur la seconde, il y avait une jeune femme, très belle. Ses longs cheveux bruns flottaient dans un vent que Fiona pouvait seulement imaginer, et elle riait aux éclats. Elle respirait l'insouciance, la joie de vivre…

— C'est ma femme, fit soudain Angus derrière elle, la faisant sursauter et lâcher le cadre.

Fiona se retourna et le vit se baisser pour ramasser la photo.

— Comment s'appelait-elle ? demanda Fiona.

— Eleanor.

Il reposa la photo, ne souhaitant visiblement pas s'étendre davantage sur le sujet, et Fiona ne lui en tint pas rigueur. Il se dirigea vers la trappe en lui faisant signe de le suivre. Ils redescendirent dans la boutique et Angus posa sur le comptoir trois gros livres poussiéreux. D'un coup de baguette magique il en enleva la poussière et Fiona put lire sur le premier : _Guide du Guérisseur_. Elle connaissait cet ouvrage, mais ne l'avait jamais lu, n'étant pas à un niveau d'étude suffisamment avancé pour que cela lui serve à quoique ce soit. Le second ne lui était également pas inconnu : _Indispositions et affections magiques les plus communes_. Elle l'avait déjà, mais au rythme auquel avançait son apprentissage, elle ne pensait pas s'en servir avant longtemps. Le dernier en revanche semblait bien plus ancien et plus utilisé. Elle en lut le titre : _Infections malignes et urgences magiques_.

— Ces trois livres te seront utiles dans les jours à venir, déclara Angus, la sortant de ses pensées.

Elle tourna vers lui un regard incrédule. Il ajouta :

— Je vais m'absenter. Il faut que je reconstitue mes réserves, nous allons bientôt manquer de certains ingrédients. Et je te confie la responsabilité de la boutique.

Fiona voulut répliquer mais aucun mot ne sortit de sa bouche. Elle était stupéfiée.

— Je ne t'ai pas encore appris à diagnostiquer les maux, mais ces trois livres devraient pouvoir t'aider. J'ose espérer que tu n'auras pas besoin du dernier. J'en ai fait l'acquisition trop tard mais si tu devais faire face à un cas semblable, il te serait d'un grand secours.

— Je doute d'avoir ce problème, je contacterais Ste Mangouste dans le pire des cas…

Angus regarda par la fenêtre, l'air soudain très soucieux. La neige tombait dru, mais Fiona savait aussi qu'en vingt ans la magie avait évolué et que sur les multiples moyens de se déplacer, il y en aurait forcément un qui fonctionnerait. Angus semblait lire dans ses pensées car il esquissa un semblant de sourire.

— Je te fais confiance, je sais que tu t'en sortiras.

— Combien de temps partez-vous ?

— La plupart du temps, il me faut tout au plus dix jours pour tout reconstituer. Parfois moins, quand les élèves de Poudlard m'ont un peu moins dévalisé. La neige et le froid vont aussi ralentir mes recherches. D'ordinaire je ferme la boutique, et les malades vont directement à Ste Mangouste ou font venir un guérisseur. Cette année je n'aurai pas ce problème.

Il s'interrompit un instant avant de marmonner :

— Je pense que c'est la dernière fois que je vais moi-même reconstituer mes réserves. Toutes les bonnes choses ont une fin.

Fiona demeura muette, ne sachant que répondre. Ils savaient tous les deux que c'était justement en vue de ce genre de problème qu'elle était venue l'aider. Elle ne pensait pas qu'il entreprendrait encore une fois ce voyage.

— Vous êtes sûr que vous en serez capable ? Je veux dire… je pourrais y aller à votre place…

— Non, répliqua Angus d'une voix sèche. Tu ne sais pas où trouver tous ces ingrédients. Je te l'enseignerai, mais pas maintenant. Je pars demain, dans la matinée.

Fiona acquiesça. Sa décision était sans appel. Et la confiance du vieil homme lui donnait un peu de courage. Angus était si exigeant, si avare de compliments, que s'il décidait de lui laisser la boutique c'était qu'il l'en jugeait capable. Et Fiona avait bien l'intention de lui prouver qu'il avait eu raison de croire en elle. Elle espérait simplement qu'aucun incident fâcheux ne surviendrait en son absence.

* * *

 **Note de fin : Ca progresse n'est-ce pas ? Il lui fait enfin confiance, mais ça n'aura pas été sans mal !**

 **J'espère que ça vous a plu, merci d'avoir lu et n'hésitez pas à laisser vos impressions, j'adore ça :) A vendredi pour la suite !**


	6. Le départ d'Angus

**Note d'auteur : Voici le 6e chapitre, j'espère qu'il vous plaira !**

 **Encore merci à Madelline pour ses corrections :)**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Chapitre 6

Fiona ne dormit pas de la nuit, trop préoccupée par la journée du lendemain qui se profilait. Elle, seule à s'occuper de la boutique, avec le peu d'expérience qu'elle avait… Angus avait-il perdu la tête ? Et d'un autre côté, elle était vraiment stupéfaite de la confiance qu'il lui accordait. Alors qu'il s'échinait à lui répéter depuis plus d'un mois qu'elle ne travaillait pas correctement, qu'elle n'arriverait jamais à rien… Oh bien sûr quelques compliments lui avaient échappé, mais il ne s'était pas passé un jour sans qu'il lui fasse un reproche. Au moins elle pouvait être assurée que lorsqu'il la félicitait, il était sincère… Mais elle aurait tout de même préféré recevoir moins de brimades et plus d'encouragements !

La pendule sur sa table de chevet sonna sept heures. Dehors, il faisait encore nuit noire, rien d'étonnant à cette période de l'année. Elle guetta le moindre bruit indiquant que le vieil homme s'était levé, mais la maison restait silencieuse, désespérément silencieuse. Elle se demanda s'il allait partir sans même l'avertir, en transplanant depuis sa chambre… Et puis elle regarda dehors et fit les rafales de vent qui soufflaient, transportant des quantités de neige phénoménales. Angus était un puissant sorcier, sans aucun doute, mais vu son âge, elle doutait qu'il prenne le risque de transplaner par ce temps… Ces intempéries n'étaient pas sans inquiéter Fiona, d'ailleurs, elle priait pour que le vent se calme, que la neige cesse de tomber.

S'il continuait à faire si froid, elle risquait de se faire envahir par les clients atteints d'un rhume carabiné, et préférait avoir à prépare le moins de remèdes possible. Elle ne doutait pas de ses compétences, non, mais sans le regard vigilant d'Angus, elle craignait de faire une erreur et de mettre en danger la santé d'un malade. Enfin, depuis le début des chutes de neige, les gens ne s'étaient pas particulièrement présentés à l'échoppe, il fallait croire que les habitants de Pré-au-Lard étaient des durs à cuire !

Elle se mit à faire les cent pas dans sa chambre, se remémorant les propriétés de tous les ingrédients qui lui passaient par la tête, la composition des remèdes dont elle se souvenait… Son regard se posa sur les trois livres que lui avait offerts Angus la veille et elle sentit les battements de son cœur ralentir un peu. S'il lui faisait confiance, c'était qu'elle était prête, il ne l'aurait jamais laissée seule dans le cas contraire, c'était évident, il savait ce qu'il faisait. Ou bien priait-il lui aussi de son côté pour qu'elle ne fasse pas de bêtises… Cette pensée la fit rire, la détendant un peu.

Soudain un grincement se fit entendre et elle devina qu'Angus sortait de sa chambre. Elle s'était plusieurs fois plainte de ce plancher bruyant mais il fallait avouer que dans ce genre de situation il était bien utile. Elle attendit qu'il soit descendu pour sortir à son tour de sa chambre le plus silencieusement possible. Elle descendit les escaliers et s'arrêta lorsque son regard put embrasser toute la boutique. Angus parcourait les étagères des yeux, faisant visiblement l'inventaire de ce qui lui manquait. Un sac était posé sur le comptoir, déjà plein. Le vieil apothicaire partant à l'aventure avec pour seul bagage un sac à dos était sans doute la chose la plus étrange qu'il avait été donné à Fiona d'imaginer.

— Je sais que tu es là, Fiona, dit soudain Angus d'une voix rauque, la faisant sursauter.

L'intéressée descendit le reste des marches, un peu honteuse de s'être fait prendre comme une débutante.

— Tu n'as pas dormi cette nuit, je me trompe ? reprit Angus, toujours sans la regarder.

— Non, marmonna Fiona.

Le vieil homme émit une espèce de rire semblable à un croassement de corbeau, comme s'il n'avait pas ri depuis des années. Il ajouta d'une voix amusée :

— Pour la première fois les rôles sont inversés : c'est moi qui parle et toi qui marmonnes. Ne me dis pas que c'est la perspective de rester dix jours seule ici qui t'angoisse, si ?

Fiona haussa les épaules sans répondre. Elle se balança d'un pied sur l'autre et fit mine de s'intéresser aux pots sur une autre étagère. Un lourd silence plana dans la pièce pendant un long moment. Angus ne semblait pas pressé de réengager la conversation, il continuait son inventaire, et Fiona regardait la neige tomber sans vraiment y prêter attention. Enfin elle soupira et demanda :

— Vous me pensez vraiment capable de vous remplacer pendant si longtemps ?

Angus cessa de regarder les étagères et fixa un point quelconque devant lui, semblant chercher ses mots. Fiona s'exclama :

— Ça fait plus d'un mois que vous me critiquez sans cesse, que vous mettez en doute mes capacités, que vous considérez que je n'arriverai jamais à rien ! Et là, brusquement, vous décidez de partir en me laissant seule ici…

Elle s'interrompit en croisant le regard plein de reproche que lui lança le vieil homme. Elle se rendit compte de son erreur : comme la dernière fois où il s'était implicitement excusé de son emportement, à présent il tentait de lui faire comprendre qu'il lui faisait parfaitement confiance sans se lancer dans de longs discours mélodramatiques.

— Je n'ai jamais vu quelqu'un d'aussi borné que toi ! grommela Angus. Tu n'arrêtes pas de te plaindre que je te sous-estime, que je ne cesse de te rabaisser, et lorsque je te prouve le contraire, tu rouspètes encore ! Je pensais ne jamais trouver quelqu'un de plus râleur que moi mais manifestement on t'a envoyé ici pour me donner des cours !

Fiona sourit malgré elle. La compagnie du vieil homme l'avait influencée plus qu'elle ne le pensait, elle commençait à devenir aussi grincheuse que lui.

— Pour répondre à ta question : oui, je te pense parfaitement capable de prendre ma place pendant quelques temps. Tu es douée, tu apprends très vite, et je suis certain que te retrouver seule avec tes seules connaissances t'aidera à prendre confiance en toi. Et puis je ne pars pas si longtemps, je serai de retour dans deux semaines au plus tard !

Il se dirigea vers le comptoir et posa une main sur son épaule dans un geste si bref que Fiona crut bien l'avoir imaginé. Il marmonna quelque chose d'incompréhensible puis ferma son sac et prit un bourdon posé contre le mur.

— Bien, je crois que je n'ai rien oublié. Alors je te souhaite bonne chance et… à bientôt !

Elle crut voir de la malice briller dans ses yeux et fut persuadée que ce n'était pas qu'une impression. Elle réussit à esquisser un petit sourire. Si en arrivant à Pré-au-Lard il y a un mois on lui avait dit qu'elle parviendrait à établir une réelle complicité avec le vieil homme, elle n'en aurait pas cru un mot. Il ouvrit la porte de la boutique, mit la capuche de sa pèlerine en voyant la neige qui tombait et sortit. Sans un mot de plus, il s'éloigna et Fiona se précipita pour le suivre du regard jusqu'à ce qu'il disparaisse, caché par le rideau de flocons qui tombaient. Elle inspira un grand coup. Elle ne se rendait compte que maintenant à quel point la présence du vieil homme avait pu être réconfortante pour une apprentie telle qu'elle.

 _Ce n'est que pour quelques jours_ , pensa-t-elle. _Je devrais pouvoir m'en sortir !_

~o~O~o~

Elle ouvrit la boutique à neuf heures, après avoir passé en revue tous les ingrédients dont elle disposait, mémorisé où ils se trouvaient pour ne pas perdre trop de temps en cas de préparation d'un remède et feuilleté les livres qu'Angus lui avait donnés. Elle ne vit personne de toute la matinée et relativisa enfin : pourquoi aurait-elle plus que clients toute seule que lorsqu'Angus était là ? Justement, lorsque les gens apprendraient le départ d'Angus, ils ne prendraient sans doute pas le risque de venir la voir et de se faire prescrire des remèdes erronés. Car c'était bien cela qui lui faisait le plus peur : mettre en danger la vie de quelqu'un en lui donnant un remède qui lui serait néfaste. Elle était partagée entre l'envie de faire ses preuves et celle de ne prendre aucun risque pendant l'absence d'Angus…

Peu de temps après que l'horloge de Pré-au-Lard eut sonné une heure de l'après-midi, la porte de la boutique s'ouvrit cependant. Un homme que Fiona n'avait encore jamais vu fronça les sourcils en l'apercevant.

— Wenlock n'est pas là ?

Fiona mit quelques secondes à comprendre qu'il parlait d'Angus. A force de penser à lui en l'appelant par son prénom, elle en avait oublié son nom de famille.

— Non, je le remplace pendant quelques jours, répondit-elle en tentant de prendre une voix assurée.

— Très bien, alors j'aurais besoin de quelque chose contre la toux, s'il vous plaît.

Fiona se remémora toutes les questions à poser aux malades, pour leur prescrire le meilleur remède possible.

— Votre toux est-elle douloureuse ? Sèche ?

— Pas douloureuse, non, en revanche elle est sèche oui. Et je siffle aussi, après une quinte.

 _Toux sèche, pas douloureuse, et asthmatique à l'en croire_ , songea Fiona.

Elle réfléchit à ce qu'il lui faudrait préparer et bénit son travail acharné qui ne la fit pas hésiter longtemps. Il lui fallait du houx, du lierre, des feuilles de ronce, des fleurs de reine-des-prés, du miel et de la poudre de pierre de lune. Elle aurait deux décoctions à préparer, l'une pour la toux sèche et l'autre pour l'asthme qu'elle provoquait. Elle se mit immédiatement au travail. Elle vérifia que les fleurs de reine-des-prés étaient bien sèches, fit bouillir de l'eau d'un coup de baguette et y mit les fleurs à infuser. Elle avait ainsi le temps de préparer l'autre breuvage.

Elle choisit la plus belle feuille de houx, prenant bien garde à ne pas se piquer pour que le sang – même en très petite quantité – ne puisse pas fausser les effets du remède. Elle refit bouillir de l'eau et y mit la feuille de houx, une feuille de lierre et vingt petites feuilles de ronce soigneusement choisies. Elle laissa infuser de même et retourna à la première décoction. Voyant à la couleur de l'eau que c'était prêt, elle retira la reine-des-prés et ajouta une cuillerée de miel. Elle s'attaqua à l'étape la plus délicate de l'opération : la poudre de pierre de lune. Elle ouvrit le petit sachet et à l'aide de sa baguette en préleva une très légère quantité. Il fallait parfaitement doser, et elle se concentra pour ne faire aucune erreur. Lorsqu'elle ajouta la poudre, un léger précipité bleu se créa dans l'infusion et elle retint un soupir de soulagement en obtenant le résultat voulu. Il ne valait mieux pas que l'homme comprenne qu'elle n'avait pas confiance en elle et priait Merlin à chacun de ses gestes pour ne pas se tromper.

— C'est prêt, dit-elle d'une voix calme en versant chacune des décoctions dans une fiole différente. Prenez-en trois cuillérées chaque soir pendant quatre jours, avant de dormir.

— Quelle était la poudre que vous avez ajoutée à la fin ? demanda l'homme après avoir acquiescé.

— De la pierre de lune, répondit Fiona. Elle a des propriétés apaisantes, elle fait partie des ingrédients du Philtre de Paix par exemple. Je l'utilise dans les potions pour la toux pour éviter que lors d'une quinte de toux, le malade soit pris de spasmes.

L'homme hocha la tête, l'air très intéressé.

— Je vous remercie. Le vieux Wenlock est un excellent apothicaire mais n'était pas aussi enclin à parler de son métier. Combien je vous dois ?

— Ca vous fera huit Mornilles, répondit Fiona en tentant de cacher sa fierté.

L'homme les lui donna puis partit avec ses deux remèdes. Lorsqu'il fut hors de sa vue, elle s'autorisa à pousser un intense soupir de soulagement. Elle avait réussi sa première épreuve avec brio ! Oh ce n'étaient pas les remèdes les plus compliqués à préparer, mais elle avait réussi à diagnostiquer une toux asthmatique et préparer le remède en conséquence sans regarder dans le moindre livre.

Le reste de l'après-midi fut semblable à la matinée : elle ne vit personne. Un peu avant six heures cependant, la porte de l'échoppe s'ouvrit et Fiona s'exclama :

— Mrs Ketteridge !

— Alors, je vois qu'il s'est enfin décidé à vous laisser la responsabilité de sa chère boutique, constata la vieille dame avec un sourire après lui avoir adressé un salut de la main. Tout se passe bien ?

— Je n'ai eu qu'un malade aujourd'hui, il ne m'a posé aucun problème.

— J'en suis ravie ! J'ai entendu une de mes voisines se plaindre d'un rhume carabiné, elle viendra sans doute vous consulter sous peu. Rien dont vous ne puissiez venir à bout, en tout cas ! ajouta-t-elle avec un clin d'œil malicieux.

Fiona sourit. Elle était bien contente que Mrs Ketteridge lui ait rendu visite, la bonne humeur de la vieille dame lui avait manqué.

— Je repasserai vous voir bientôt, pour m'assurer que tout va bien. Mais je suis certaine que ça va très bien se passer. Angus ne met pas sa confiance en n'importe qui…

— J'espère qu'il ne s'est pas trompé, murmura Fiona.

Mrs Ketteridge luit prit les mains avec un sourire réconfortant.

— J'en suis sûre, souffla-t-elle.

~o~O~o~

Deux jours s'écoulèrent, durant lesquels Fiona reçut la visite de plusieurs malades, tous atteints de maux très bénins. Elle n'eut aucun mal à préparer les remèdes, et put discuter avec certains d'entre eux qui lui firent la remarque, comme l'homme du premier jour, qu'elle était bien plus loquace et chaleureuse qu'Angus. Elle était un peu surprise de voir le vieil apothicaire ainsi critiqué, alors que malgré son sale caractère il avait toujours été là pour les habitants de Pré-au-Lard. Et elle n'hésita pas à le défendre, et à remettre à leur place quelques personnes qui ne tarissaient pas de reproches et de commentaires désobligeants.

Au soir du deuxième jour, Fiona refit l'inventaire de ce qui lui restait. Cette mesure était superflue, elle le savait bien, car Angus était parti bien avant qu'il n'y ait pénurie. Lorsqu'elle eut fini, elle monta dans sa chambre, veillant à bien fermer la boutique. Elle lut quelques pages du livre sur les infections malignes que lui avait donné Angus et s'endormit bien vite.

Elle fut réveillée par des coups répétés. Était-il neuf heures passées ? Avait-elle oublié de se lever et d'ouvrir la boutique. Elle bondit de son lit et regarda l'heure. Deux heures du matin ? Il était un peu tôt pour une consultation… Elle ne réfléchit pas plus longtemps, consciente que ce ne pouvait être autre chose qu'une urgence. Elle enfila sa robe de chambre et dévala les escaliers pour aller ouvrir.

— Mrs Dingwall ? s'exclama Fiona en reconnaissant la mère de Tristan.

Elle la laissa rentrer dans la boutique pour se réchauffer.

— Vous allez bien ? demanda la jeune femme, regrettant aussitôt sa question car la réponse paraissait évidente.

— Non… non, non, ça ne va pas du tout, répondit Mrs Dingwall en se tordant les mains, les lèvres tremblantes. Il… il me faut tout de suite un remède contre la toux, quelque chose de très puissant…

Fiona tenta de garder son calme. Elle éclaira la boutique de quelques coups de baguette et se précipita vers ses livres. A peine réveillée, elle n'était pas en pleine possession de ses moyens. Elle se devait cependant de poser les questions nécessaires pour diagnostiquer le mal mais craignait par-dessus tout les réponses.

— Pour qui avez-vous besoin de ce remède ? souffla-t-elle sans oser regarder son interlocutrice.

Il y eut un petit silence avant que Mrs Dingwall ne fonde en larmes et parvienne à articuler entre deux plaintes :

— Tristan !

* * *

 **Note de fin : Aïe, ça se corse un peu... Il va falloir que Fiona réussisse à se débrouiller sans Angus !**

 **Merci d'avoir lu, j'espère que ça vous a plu, n'hésitez pas à commenter ! A mardi pour l'avant-dernier chapitre :)**


	7. La maladie de Tristan

**Note d'auteur : Ce 7e chapitre est plus long que les autres, et le 8e risque d'être plus long encore, mais je voulais finir cette fanfic sans l'étendre encore et encore, je me suis cantonnée à 8 chapitres et j'ai fait tenir toute l'histoire dedans, j'espère que la lecture ne sera pas trop fastidieuse :)**

 **Encore merci à Madelline pour ses précieux conseils !**

* * *

Chapitre 7

Fiona déglutit, s'efforçant de garder son sang-froid. Son rôle n'était pas de paniquer avec Mrs Dingwall. Et puis qui lui disait qu'elle ne s'alarmait pas pour rien ? Elle se souvenait de sa propre mère qui s'inquiétait très vite dès qu'elle ou son frère étaient pris d'une quinte de toux un peu bruyante. Elle s'avança vers Mrs Dingwall et posa sur son épaule une main ferme pour lui signifier de se reprendre.

— Calmez-vous, dit-elle d'une voix posée et assurée. Je vais enfiler quelque chose et venir chez vous, ce sera plus sûr. Je n'en ai pas pour longtemps.

Elle grimpa les escaliers à toute allure, essayant de ne pas se laisser envahir par la peur. Elle s'était attachée à Tristan plus qu'elle ne l'aurait cru, et espérait de tout cœur que Mrs Dingwall s'inquiétait pour rien. Elle s'habilla chaudement en quelques secondes, puis redescendit dans la boutique où elle prit les trois livres qu'Angus lui avait confiés. Ils ne seraient pas de trop…

— Allons-y, souffla-t-elle à Mrs Dingwall qui ne se fit pas prier et sortit de la boutique au pas de course.

Bien qu'encombrée par son chargement – elle avait également emporté un nécessaire de secours, à savoir un coffret dans lequel se trouvaient les plantes et ingrédients les plus couramment usités et qui pourraient lui être utiles sur place -, emmitouflée dans sa cape, elle suivit Mrs Dingwall dans les rues de Pré-au-Lard. Elle ne fut pas fâchée d'arriver enfin en vue de la petite maison. Sans se faire prier, elle s'engouffra à l'intérieur, heureuse d'y trouver une chaleur réconfortante. Elle n'eut cependant pas le loisir d'en profiter, car un homme qu'elle devina être le père de Tristan l'accueillit avec empressement et la mena dans une pièce à l'étage.

Lorsque Fiona entra dans la pièce, elle s'attendait presque à trouver Tristan dans un lit drapé de noir, entouré de bougies, tant l'air de ses parents était funèbre. Mais elle fut bien vite rassurée en voyant le petit garçon assis sur son lit jouant avec une fausse baguette magique à faire léviter quelques objets à quelques centimètres du sol. Lorsqu'elle entra, il s'exclama :

— Fiona ! Je savais que tu reviendrais !

— Tu ne devrais pas dormir à cette heure-ci ? lui demanda-t-elle avec un sourire, rassurée de le voir aussi joyeux, signe qu'il n'était pas gravement malade.

— Si mais je n'y arrive pas, j'ai…

Il s'interrompit soudain et fut pris d'une quinte de toux. Fiona blêmit aussitôt. Elle n'aurait pas dû se réjouir si vite. L'inquiétude de Mr et Mrs Dingwall était justifiée : les bruits rauques que produisait Tristan ne laissaient planer aucun doute, le mal était sérieux. Elle n'attendit pas qu'il ait fini de tousser et se précipita à son chevet. Elle ouvrit immédiatement son livre sur les infections malignes, consciente que ce serait dans cet ouvrage qu'elle trouverait les réponses à ses questions, à son grand désarroi. Elle posa sa main sur le front de Tristan, il était brûlant. Son inquiétude grandit encore lorsqu'elle distingua des plaques rouges qui se formaient sur ses joues et son cou.

— Depuis quand présente-t-il ces symptômes ? demanda-t-elle à Mr et Mrs Dingwall.

— Il a eu un rhume il y a deux semaines, mais semblait parfaitement remis. C'est ce soir qu'il a commencé à tousser et se plaindre de maux de tête.

Fiona se leva et s'approcha d'eux pour leur demander à voix basse :

— A-t-il craché du sang ?

— Non, répondit Mr Dingwall.

Fiona hocha la tête, perplexe. Puis elle prit son livre et le feuilleta avec attention, tandis que Mrs Dingwall enjoignait son fils à retourner sous sa couverture pour ne pas prendre froid. Mais elle ne trouva rien, rien qui corresponde exactement aux symptômes du jeune garçon. Elle vit une maladie combinant toux rauque et fièvre, mais les plaques la préoccupaient davantage car elles n'étaient mentionnées que dans très peu de cas. Elle chercha en vain un mal combinant ces trois manifestations mais ne trouva rien. Elle craignit que ce ne soit la Dragoncelle, qui présenterait de gros risques pour un si petit enfant. Mais cette fois, c'était la toux qui ne correspondait pas, les malades atteints de Dragoncelle ne toussaient pas.

— Vous savez ce qu'il a ? demanda Mr Dingwall d'une voix anxieuse.

Fiona secoua la tête, la gorge nouée. Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser qu'Angus aurait trouvé immédiatement quoi donner à Tristan et pour la première fois, elle se rendit compte à quel point elle était impuissante sans lui. Pourquoi l'avait-il laissée seule ? Elle était incapable de s'en sortir ! Elle n'était pas prête à affronter ce genre de situation, pas maintenant, pas toute seule…

— Je vais retourner à la boutique chercher le nécessaire, souffla-t-elle. Vous pouvez m'accompagner ? ajouta-t-elle à l'attention de Mr Dingwall. Je ne pourrai pas tout transporter seule.

Il acquiesça et embrassa sa femme sur le front tout en ébouriffant les cheveux de son fils avant de la suivre. Lorsqu'ils furent sortis de la maison, il dit d'une voix calme :

— Je ne me suis pas présenté, je suis Ian Dingwall, le père de Tristan.

— Fiona Cornfoot, l'assistante d'Angus Wenlock.

Mr Dingwall acquiesça sans dire un mot de plus. Ni l'un ni l'autre ne souhaitait s'étendre sur le sujet. Ils arrivèrent à la boutique et Fiona le fit entrer sans attendre. Elle se précipita vers les étagères et prit des navets et du radis noir pour en faire du sirop, du miel, du sucre et plusieurs autres plantes entrant dans la composition de remèdes pour la toux. Elle prit aussi le sachet de poudre de pierre de lune, qui serait sans nul doute très efficace. Ne pouvant pas tout porter, elle en donna une partie à Mr Dingwall et ils retournèrent sans plus tarder voir le malade. Lorsqu'ils entrèrent dans la maison, Mrs Dingwall leur fit signe qu'il s'était endormi et qu'ils devraient aller dans la cuisine pour faire le moins de bruit possible.

Fiona leur demanda la permission d'utiliser leurs ustensiles de cuisine pour préparer ses remèdes et ils la suivirent, sans doute désireux de savoir ce qu'avait leur fils. Ce fut la première question que posa Mrs Dingwall, à laquelle Fiona répondit :

— Je ne sais pas encore, sa maladie n'est pas répertoriée dans mes livres.

— Mais vous êtes apothicaire, vous devez bien connaître toutes les maladies ! s'exclama Mrs Dingwall.

— Mirabella… murmura son époux en lui prenant la main. Elle est apprentie, elle ne peut pas encore tout savoir.

— Alors pourquoi Angus l'aurait-il laissée seule ? s'écria-t-elle en se levant brusquement. La vie de notre fils est peut-être en jeu, Ian, et on nous laisse une simple apprentie qui ne sait même pas diagnostiquer une maladie ! Angus devait avoir perdu la tête lorsqu'il vous a fait confiance ! cracha-t-elle avant de sortir de la cuisine d'un pas rapide.

Fiona l'entendit monter les escaliers, elle allait sans doute voir Tristan. Elle tenta tant bien que mal de contenir ses larmes, les paroles de Mrs Dingwall l'avaient profondément blessée mais pire encore, la faisaient douter d'elle. Oui, qui était-elle pour tenir l'échoppe d'un apothicaire et ne pas être capable de savoir de quoi souffrait Tristan ? Elle se sentait si inutile…

— Ma femme a parlé trop vite, lui dit calmement Mr Dingwall. Elle est bouleversée…

— Elle s'inquiète pour son fils, je le conçois parfaitement, murmura Fiona. Je vais faire de mon mieux, je vous le promets. Je vais préparer un sirop de navet, c'est pour les toux spasmodiques. Je vais aussi préparer de la tisane de reine-des-prés, avec du miel. Et puis je vais vous donner de la poudre de pierre de lune, à n'utiliser qu'en très petite quantité. C'est pour éviter les quintes de toux trop violentes.

Mr Dingwall acquiesça. Fiona essayait par-dessus tout de se montrer professionnelle, de ne surtout pas se laisser submerger par ses émotions, mais elle commençait à comprendre ce qu'avait pu ressentir Angus lorsqu'il s'était retrouvé impuissant face à la maladie de sa femme… Elle se ressaisit, consciente qu'il y avait encore des solutions. A la première heure le lendemain elle irait à Poudlard et demanderait à voir Mrs Pomfresh. Ce n'était pas encore les vacances de Noël pour les élèves, aussi était-elle sûre de pouvoir trouver l'infirmière. Et elle essaierait de contacter Ste-Mangouste par une cheminée, ces communications devaient encore fonctionner. Vu le vent et la neige, tout autre moyen de communiquer devait être hors d'usage.

Il était plus que dangereux de transplaner, d'utiliser un Portoloin ou même un réseau de Cheminette par ce temps. Bien qu'en pratique se déplacer de cette manière était plutôt simple, la théorie était toute autre et elle avait appris qu'il s'agissait d'une magie extrêmement complexe, et que lorsque le temps était si peu clément, seul un sorcier d'un niveau de magie très élevé pouvait espérer se déplacer sans risque. Elle doutait qu'à Pré-au-Lard quiconque en fût capable et sûrement pas elle.

Elle attendit le matin dans la cuisine des Dingwall, avec de temps à autre la compagnie du père de Tristan, lorsqu'il ne montait pas voir son fils. Fiona était retournée deux fois le voir, et constaté l'aggravement de son état à chacune de ses visites. Elle n'avait pas été sans remarquer que lors d'une de ses violentes quintes de toux, vers cinq heures du matin, Tristan avait craché un peu de sang. Elle en avait informé ses parents et si son père était demeuré le plus calme possible, Mrs Dingwall avait manifesté son angoisse encore plus violemment qu'avant, allant jusqu'à traiter Fiona d'usurpatrice et de véritable incompétente.

L'horloge de la cuisine sonna sept heures et Fiona n'attendit pas davantage. Elle enfila sa cape, donnant encore quelques consignes à Mr Dingwall sur les potions à administrer à Tristan, puis sortit de chez eux et se dirigea vers Poudlard. Elle remonta l'allée principale puis s'engagea sur la route qui menait au château. Elle protégeait son visage des rafales du mieux qu'elle pouvait, mais sentait le froid lui brûler les joues. Enfin elle arriva à la grille du château, encadrée par deux gros poteaux surmontés de sangliers ailés. Elle avisa une grosse cloche dont la chaîne s'agitait dans le vent, couverte de petits glaçons, et l'attrapa à pleines mains, tirant dessus plusieurs fois sans se préoccuper du vacarme qu'elle faisait. Il faisait encore nuit noire, aussi distingua-t-elle facilement au bout de quelques minutes une lueur qui se déplaçait au loin.

— Qui est là ? fit une voix bourrue.

Fiona reconnut Hagrid, le garde-chasse. Elle se présenta et annonça l'objet de sa visite. Hagrid la fit entrer immédiatement et la conduisit jusqu'au château. Elle le suivit jusqu'à l'infirmerie et fut plus que soulagée d'y trouver Mrs Pomfresh en train de faire boire une potion à un jeune élève dont le visage avait viré au bleu vif.

— C'est à quel sujet ? demanda-t-elle en fronçant les sourcils.

— Mrs Pomfresh, je suis Fiona Cornfoot, l'assistante…

— … d'Angus Wenlock, je sais, la coupa-t-elle. Il m'a prévenue qu'il vous laissait seule, mais je ne pensais pas que vous auriez si vite besoin d'aide.

Fiona ignora l'ironie dans sa voix, elle était habituée à la sécheresse de l'infirmière qu'elle savait cependant profondément humaine. Cette dernière lui fit signe de la suivre dans la pièce attenante, hors de portée de voix des malades.

— Eh bien, que se passe-t-il ? Vous m'avez l'air bouleversée, vous voulez un remontant ?

Fiona déclina l'offre et lui exposa la situation : la maladie de Tristan, le fait qu'elle ne soit pas répertoriée, la panique qui l'avait saisie, l'inquiétude des parents du petit garçon…

— Vous pouvez m'aider n'est-ce pas ?

— Oui, je peux, mais il m'est impossible de quitter le château, pas à cette période de l'année où les maladies se succèdent, je ne peux pas laisser l'infirmerie sans surveillance. Je vais vous donner quelques remèdes qui pourront vous aider, mais il faut au plus vite contacter un Médicomage de Ste-Mangouste !

Fiona acquiesça et Mrs Pomfresh se dirigea vers un placard dans lequel elle prit plusieurs fioles.

— Voici un Philtre Calmant, pour apaiser ses quintes de toux, une Potion de Sommeil pour l'aider à s'endormir et de la Pimentine. Il risque de ne pas aimer, mais au cas où un rhume se déclencherait par-dessus le mal, cette potion l'éradiquera aussitôt ! Je chercherai dans mes grimoires si je trouve la moindre indication et vous enverrai un message. Il ne nous reste qu'une chouette harfang et deux chouettes lapones, je tâcherai de veiller à ce qu'on m'en garde une, car ce sont les seules capables de voyager par ce temps.

— Vous ne pouvez pas m'en prêter une ? demanda Fiona avec des tremolos dans la voix.

— Je suis navrée, mais c'est tout à fait impossible, nous avons besoin de tous nos hiboux les plus robustes en cas de problème, le nombre est suffisamment réduit pour que nous ne puissions pas nous permettre de nous séparer de l'un d'eux.

Fiona acquiesça en prenant les fioles. Elle n'en voulait pas à l'infirmière, elle savait qu'elle ferait tout pour l'aider, mais elle ne pouvait pas exiger d'elle qu'elle laisse tomber Poudlard et ses élèves. De plus elle devait apprendre à se débrouiller seule et ne pas demander d'aide à tout bout de champ, même en cas d'urgence.

— Je vous remercie, souffla Fiona en lui adressant un regard empli de gratitude.

Mrs Pomfresh esquissa un sourire et posa une main sur son épaule :

— Je sais combien il est dur de faire face à ces situations. Je suis passée par là, moi aussi.

Fiona acquiesça, la gorge nouée. Elle salua l'infirmière, retrouva Hagrid dans le couloir et le suivit jusqu'à la grille du château, perdue dans ses pensées. Après avoir remercié le garde-chasse, elle retourna à Pré-au-Lard d'un pas vif et se dirigea vers l'apothicairerie. Il fallait qu'elle contacte Ste-Mangouste au plus vite, aussi se précipita-t-elle vers la petite cheminée de l'arrière-boutique et jeta la poudre de Cheminette dans l'âtre pour entrer en communication avec l'hôpital. Elle aurait aimé qu'il soit aussi facile de se déplacer elle-même entièrement que de faire apparaître son visage dans une autre cheminée, mais savait bien que la deuxième opération ne requérait pas le même niveau de magie. Se déplacer physiquement et apparaître immatériellement n'avaient rien à voir, à son grand regret.

L'attente ne fut pas longue, elle vit bien vite le visage d'un Médicomage apparaître dans les flammes.

— Hôpital Ste-Mangouste, quel service demandez-vous ?

— Les urgences ! s'écria Fiona, le cœur battant.

Le visage disparut quelques secondes et un autre, une femme cette fois-ci, apparut. Fiona n'attendit pas les questions et s'exclama :

— Je suis à Pré-au-Lard, un enfant est très gravement malade, je ne trouve pas sa maladie dans mes livres et…

— Calmez-vous ! l'interrompit son interlocutrice d'une voix autoritaire. Qui êtes-vous ?

— Fiona Cornfoot, je suis l'assistante d'Angus Wenlock, l'apothicaire de Pré-au-Lard, répondit-elle en s'efforçant de cacher les tremblements de sa voix. Mais il s'est absenté pour plusieurs jours et je ne sais pas quoi faire…

La femme face à elle disparut un instant avant de reparaître :

— Nous ne pouvons vous envoyer personne pour l'instant. Le mauvais temps perturbe les déplacements magiques, nous ne pouvons prendre aucun risque. Nous faisons le nécessaire mais nos Médicomages sont surchargés, c'est la période des épidémies, vous devez faire au mieux.

— Mais je…

— Vous êtes apothicaire ! la coupa la femme d'une voix autoritaire. En cas d'urgence vous devez pouvoir faire face à ce genre de situation, votre rôle n'est pas que de vendre des tisanes et des cataplasmes à quelques personnes enrhumées.

— Je ne suis qu'apprentie ! répliqua Fiona que la peur faisait monter dans les aigus.

— Angus Wenlock a toute notre confiance, s'il a jugé qu'il pouvait vous laisser seule, alors vous devez croire qu'il savait ce qu'il faisait. Je suis navrée, Miss Cornfoot, mais je vous contacterai dès que nous pourrons vous envoyer quelqu'un.

Les flammes diminuèrent d'intensité jusqu'à disparaître complètement. Fiona réfléchit à toute vitesse, le cœur battant la chamade. Il fallait qu'elle trouve un moyen de contacter Angus, elle ne s'en sortirait pas toute seule… Elle n'avait pas de hibou à disposition, elle devait trouver un autre messager. Son esprit s'éclaira : un Patronus ! Le soulagement l'envahit, tout n'était pas perdu. Elle sortit sa baguette et essaya de se concentrer sur un souvenir heureux. Mais elle se rendit compte qu'en cet instant, rien ne lui venait. Elle essaya d'imaginer la guérison de Tristan, mais ne voyait que le visage pâle du petit garçon. Elle fouilla dans ses souvenirs : la fois où elle était entrée à Poudlard… le jour où elle avait obtenu ses A.S.P.I.C avec dix Optimal… le jour où…

— _Spero Patronum_ ! cria-t-elle, des larmes dans la voix. _Spero Patronum_ !

Une mince fumée argentée sortit du bout de sa baguette, mais se dissipa aussitôt. Elle réessaya, encore et encore, mais ne parvint qu'une fois à faire apparaître l'écureuil qu'était son Patronus, et il disparut aussitôt.

Fiona tomba à genoux devant la cheminée et fondit en larmes, tremblant de tous ses membres. Jamais elle n'y arriverait, elle n'avait pas le talent d'Angus ou de Mrs Pomfresh, aucune expérience et elle se sentait si seule… Mais alors que le découragement s'emparait d'elle toute entière, elle se remémora les paroles d'Angus…

 _Je te pense parfaitement capable de prendre ma place pendant quelques temps. Tu es douée, tu apprends très vite, et je suis certain que te retrouver seule avec tes seules connaissances t'aidera à prendre confiance en toi._

Alors Fiona se releva, investie d'une énergie nouvelle. Angus avait la confiance de bien des gens, pourquoi pas la sienne ? Tout le monde ou presque semblait convaincu qu'il ne s'était pas trompé en lui laissant la responsabilité de l'apothicairerie, qui était-elle pour douter du vieil homme qui lui avait tant de fois prouvé combien il était clairvoyant ?

Elle entama la préparation de plusieurs remèdes afin de ne pas en manquer, commençant par un cataplasme de bardane, de bourrache et de belladone pour arrêter l'éruption de plaques rouges. Puis elle prépara une tisane d'hysope, de tilleul et de miel pour la fièvre. Enfin, elle concocta une infusion d'aigremoine pour les maux de gorge et la toux. Elle remplit plusieurs fioles des deux breuvages, consciente qu'elle n'aurait rien de trop.

Alors qu'elle allait entamer la préparation d'un cataplasme de pomme de terre chaude broyée et de sisymbre, la porte de la boutique s'ouvrit sur Mr Dingwall, visiblement essoufflé.

— Venez vite, ahana-t-il entre deux inspirations. L'état de Tristan a empiré, vos potions ne parviennent plus à calmer ses quintes de toux !

Fiona prit sa cape, mit les potions de Mrs Pomfresh ainsi que celles qu'elle avait préparées dans un sac et suivit Mr Dingwall. Arrivés chez lui, elle monta sans attendre dans la chambre de Tristan. Mrs Dingwall semblait avoir mis de côté toute sa colère car elle l'accueillit comme un ange tombé du ciel.

— Merlin soit loué, vous voilà ! s'exclama-t-elle, les joues pleines de larmes. Il est très faible, faites votre possible…

Fiona posa une main sur son épaule avant d'entrer dans la pièce. Elle dut en interdire l'accès aux deux parents, à son grand regret, mais il lui fallait du calme pour pouvoir examiner l'enfant. Elle posa une main sur son front, il était brûlant. Sa respiration sifflait, et les plaques rouges sur son corps n'avaient pas diminué. Il fut soudain pris d'une quinte de toux et Fiona sortit aussitôt le Philtre Calmant de Mrs Pomfresh. Elle en fit boire à Tristan qui cessa de tousser mais dont la respiration resta sifflante et rauque.

Fiona passa une main dans les cheveux du petit garçon alors qu'il fermait les yeux et tentait de se rendormir. Elle ne savait pas quoi faire, n'avait aucune idée de comment agir… Elle frémit en entendant Tristan prendre une profonde inspiration et se remettre à tousser. Le découragement la gagnait à nouveau. Quoiqu'ait pu dire Angus, il s'était visiblement trompé. Elle n'avait plus d'espoir, l'enfant faiblissait à vue d'œil et le philtre de Mrs Pomfresh avait à peine fait effet. Chacune de ses inspirations donnait l'impression d'être la dernière et Fiona était convaincue désormais que tous ses efforts ne seraient pas suffisants pour sauver Tristan.

* * *

 **Note de fin : L'ambiance n'est décidément pas au beau fixe :/**

 **Vos impressions sur ce pénultième chapitre ? Et à samedi pour le dernier ! Merci d'avoir lu :)**


	8. La vie ne tient qu'à un fil

**Note d'auteur : Et voilà le final ! Il est beaucoup plus long que les précédents, pas loin de 6000 mots, mais j'espère qu'il vous plaira quand même^^**

 **Et évidemment un grand merci à Madelline pour avoir corrigé toute cette fic, merci choupette :calin:**

* * *

Chapitre 8

Un vent à décorner un Éruptif souffla toute la journée. Lorsque la nuit tomba, il sembla se calmer un peu, mais il suffit à Fiona d'ouvrir une fenêtre pour s'apercevoir qu'il était encore bien trop violent. Elle avait passé son temps au chevet de Tristan, interdisant l'accès de sa chambre à ses parents. Sachant à quel point cela devait être dur pour eux, elle était sortie toutes les heures pour les informer de son état, mais n'avait eu à annoncer que de mauvaises nouvelles. La santé du jeune garçon ne s'améliorait pas malgré tous les efforts de Fiona. Elle réfléchissait sans relâche à un remède qu'elle n'aurait pas expérimenté, elle songeait même à en inventer elle-même. Mais son expérience était trop réduite et le risque bien trop grand, elle ne pouvait pas se permettre de tester des remèdes sur l'enfant déjà si faible.

Elle ne dormit pas de la nuit, guettant une amélioration ou une aggravation de l'état de Tristan. Elle ne savait pas si elle devait en être soulagée, mais elle ne perçut aucun changement. Au moins il n'avait pas empiré… Mais le garçon respirait toujours aussi difficilement, il était pris de quintes de toux régulières que Fiona tentait de calmer à l'aide de potions. Elle entendit toquer à la porte vers quatre heures du matin et sortit, sachant déjà ce qu'elle aurait à dire aux parents de Tristan. Elle fut surprise de ne trouver que Mr Dingwall.

— Ma femme s'est enfin endormie, souffla-t-il. Comment va Tristan ?

— Il a l'air de s'être stabilisé, mais son état reste très critique, murmura Fiona sans oser le regarder en face.

— Vous faites de votre mieux, je comprends, répondit-il.

Ils restèrent un moment silencieux. Puis Mr Dingwall ajouta :

— Il n'y a aucun moyen de l'emmener à Ste-Mangouste ? Si nous transplanions tous avec lui, ça devrait fonctionner… Ou l'emmener à Poudlard, il…

— Non, le coupa Fiona en essayant de rester ferme. Tristan est très faible, un transplanage d'escorte risquerait d'aggraver son état de manière irrémédiable. Même si le vent se calme et facilite les déplacements, il nous faudra attendre l'arrivée des Médicomages. Quant à l'emmener à Poudlard, le problème reste le même, à la seule exception que l'on ne peut pas transplaner dans l'enceinte de Poudlard, et qu'il faudrait donc l'emmener par nos propres moyens, lui faire affronter le froid. C'est bien trop risqué.

Mr Dingwall s'appuya contre le mur, comme si le poids de sa tristesse et de son angoisse était trop lourd pour lui. Fiona n'osa pas lui manifester sa compassion par une main sur son épaule, elle trouvait ce geste déplacé envers quelqu'un qu'elle connaissait à peine. Elle se contenta de murmurer :

— Je vous promets de faire tout ce qui est en mon pouvoir pour le soigner.

— Je le sais, répondit Mr Dingwall. Angus n'aurait pas fait mieux que vous, j'en suis persuadé.

— Et moi je n'en suis pas si sûre, souffla-t-elle avec tristesse. Il a tellement plus d'expérience que moi, je ne suis qu'apprentie. Vous savez comme moi qu'il a fait une grosse erreur en me laissant seule.

— Ne soyez pas si dure avec vous-même, répondit Mr Dingwall avec gentillesse. Vous êtes au chevet de Tristan depuis hier, vous avez fait tout ce que vous pouviez. Je pense que vous devriez aller dormir un peu, vous êtes épuisée et la fatigue ne vous aidera pas à y voir clair. Je m'occuperai de Tristan, j'ai retenu ce qu'il fallait faire, ne vous en faites pas. S'il y a le moindre problème, je vous enverrai un Patronus.

Fiona se demanda s'il serait réellement capable d'en créer un avec le chagrin qui devait l'accabler mais s'abstint de tout commentaire. Elle récupéra ses livres et prit congé sans attendre, impatiente de pouvoir se reposer un peu. Elle savait cependant que même avec le plus puissant des somnifères, elle serait incapable de vraiment dormir tant elle était tourmentée.

Cependant lorsqu'elle entra dans sa chambre, l'épuisement fut le plus fort et elle s'écroula sur son lit, s'endormant aussitôt. Ce fut cependant un répit de courte durée, un cauchemar épouvantable la réveillant en sursaut une heure plus tard. Fiona se prit la tête dans les mains, bouleversée, et laissa enfin les larmes rouler sur ses joues, silencieuses. Comme un automate, elle se leva et descendit à la boutique. Elle n'avait pas de temps à perdre, de toute façon elle ne pourrait pas se rendormir. Elle se prépara une potion fortifiante et en but une grande rasade. L'effet fut immédiat, elle se sentit parfaitement réveillée et regretta de ne pas y avoir pensé avant de perdre une heure à dormir.

Elle savait d'ores et déjà ce qu'elle avait à faire, la seule chose vraiment utile en cet instant : créer de nouveaux remèdes. C'était son seul espoir, elle devait trouver comment soigner Tristan ou du moins le mener sur la voie de la guérison, en priant pour que les intempéries cessent bientôt et qu'on puisse lui envoyer des secours au plus vite.

Elle rassembla tous les ingrédients qui pourraient lui servir : l'anis vert, les bourgeons de sapin, le serpolet, la réglisse, l'ellébore, la sauge, le lierre, le sisymbre, le houx, la reine-des-prés, le tilleul, le miel, la pierre de lune et l'aigremoine pour la toux ; le saule, les chenilles, le sang de dragon et l'hysope pour la fièvre ; la bardane, le pus de Bubobulb, la belladone, les sangsues et la bourrache pour les plaques rouges ; le romarin, le jus de grenade, le cynorrhodon, l'ortie, les clous de girofle, l'asphodèle et la camomille pour redonner des forces.

Puis elle s'attela à son travail. L'esprit concentré, elle fit tous les mélanges qu'elle imaginait bénéfiques. Pus de Bubobulb, hysope et aigremoine pour essayer d'éradiquer tous les symptômes à la fois. Puis des remèdes spécifiques comme, comme houx et tilleul, ou bardane et sangsues, ou saule et sang de dragon, ou asphodèle et ortie… Elle ne savait pas vraiment ce qu'elle attendait, il lui aurait fallu quelqu'un pour les tester, mais elle ne pouvait décemment pas les expérimenter sur Tristan, c'était bien trop dangereux.

Son regard se posa soudain sur un bocal, rangé dans un coin d'une étagère, comme si l'on avait cherché à le dissimuler aux yeux des gens. Elle s'en empara et nettoya d'un coup de baguette l'étiquette qui s'était encrassée comme si le pot était resté caché dans la poussière durant des siècles. Elle frissonna en voyant ce qui s'affichait : _Aconit_. Elle comprenait mieux pourquoi Angus ne le tenait pas à la portée de n'importe qui. Sa mémoire ne lui fit pas défaut, elle se récita les propriétés de l'aconit : « Aussi appelée Tue-loup en raison de sa dangerosité, l'aconit est un poison violent, elle entraîne la mort en paralysant les systèmes vitaux. Le seul antidote connu à ce jour est un autre aconit, l'Anthore, ou le bézoard qui est un antidote à quasiment tous les empoisonnements. »

Fiona demeura pensive. En d'autres temps, elle aurait reposé le pot loin d'elle, se lavant les mains une dizaine de fois pour enlever toute trace de poison. Mais cette fois, un étrange sentiment s'insinua en elle. Elle n'avait expérimenté que des plantes et ingrédients passablement inoffensifs, depuis le début, mais cela n'avait rien donné. Prenait-elle vraiment un gros risque en se servant de ce poison mortel ?...

Elle secoua la tête, se raisonnant. Évidemment qu'elle prenait un énorme risque ! Dans son état de faiblesse, Tristan serait tué sur-le-champ ! Il fallait être fou pour penser une telle chose… Et pourtant, n'avait-elle pas plusieurs fois qualifié Angus de « vieux fou », dans ses pensées ? Albus Dumbledore n'était-il pas qualifié de « vieux fou » lui aussi, dans certains articles publiés sur lui ? Il était pourtant le plus grand sorcier qui ait jamais existé… Alors fallait-il vraiment qu'elle voie la folie comme quelque chose de négatif ? Son frère lui avait souvent parlé cette fille, âgée d'un an de plus qu'elle, Luna Lovegood, qui semblait être une incarnation d'une douce folie. Aujourd'hui, elle avait une carte de Chocogrenouille à son effigie, pour le courage dont elle avait fait preuve dans la lutte contre Voldemort.

Il n'en fallut pas plus à Fiona. Elle n'était pas fataliste, mais voulait croire que le destin avait incité son regard à se poser sur le pot d'aconit. La folie n'était pas incompatible avec le courage et l'intelligence, elle en avait la preuve. Elle enfila des gants de cuir fin, pour ne pas que le poison rentre par la peau, et se remit à la préparation des remèdes. Elle décida de mélanger l'aigremoine, l'aconit, le sang de dragon et les sangsues, ne se fiant plus qu'à son instinct. Elle se demanda si Angus faisait cela parfois où s'il connaissait tous les remèdes existants sur le bout des doigts. Pourtant elle ne pouvait oublier toutes les modifications qu'il avait apporté à des remèdes répertoriés dans ses livres, c'était donc bien que lui aussi faisait sa petite cuisine parfois…

Lorsque la potion fut prête, Fiona en mit une certaine quantité dans une fiole qu'elle agita vigoureusement. Un précipité vert se forma. Fiona ne put s'empêcher de positiver, comme cela lui était si peu arrivé depuis quelques temps. Le vert n'était-il pas la couleur de l'espoir ? Elle-même trouvait complètement stupide de se fier à de vieilles superstitions, mais en cet instant, c'était une des seules choses auxquelles elle pouvait se raccrocher.

A cet instant, un éclat blanc fit son apparition dans la boutique et Fiona dut cligner des yeux tant il l'éblouit. Il ne lui fallut pas longtemps pour reconnaître un Patronus, sous la forme d'un échassier. L'oiseau parla mais ce fut la voix de Ian Dingwall qui sortit de son bec :

— Tristan est très mal, sa toux s'est considérablement aggravée, venez au plus vite !

Le Patronus disparut mais déjà Fiona avait rassemblé ses fioles et sortait de la boutique en courant. Elle était encore investie de la formidable énergie que lui avait conférée la potion fortifiante et courut sans s'arrêter jusqu'à la maison des Dingwall. Cette fois-ci, ce fut la mère de Tristan qui l'accueillit. Elle la mena sans attendre à la chambre du petit garçon. Son père était à son chevet, il semblait complètement paniqué.

— J'ai fait tout ce que vous m'aviez dit ! s'exclama-t-il comme pour s'excuser. J'avais tout retenu, mais ça ne marche pas !

Fiona lui fit signe de s'écarter et s'assit sur le matelas du malade. Tristan fut pris d'une quinte de toux et elle blêmit. Cette toux n'avait rien… d'humain ? Elle semblait un mélange entre le cri d'un chien blessé, le croassement d'un corbeau et le hurlement d'un bébé. Cette fois, elle en était certaine : cette maladie magique n'était pas répertoriée dans ses livres. Jamais elle n'avait vu ce symptôme, que ce soit dans les maladies moldues ou magiques.

Elle sortit la fiole de sa poche. Le liquide vert émettait comme une lueur dans l'obscurité de la pièce. Tristan continuait de tousser, elle ne pouvait ignorer les crachements de sang que cela provoquait. Elle posa une main sur son front et son cœur manqua un battement quand elle sentit la chaleur qui en émanait. Elle prit son courage à deux mains et enjoignit aux parents de sortir de la pièce. Elle avait besoin de tout le calme possible.

— Vous ne pouvez pas nous demander ça ! hurla Mrs Dingwall. Je veux être près de mon fils, il a besoin de sa mère !

— C'est impossible, répondit Fiona avec tout le calme dont elle était capable. Ce mal est sans doute contagieux, je ne veux pas que vous l'attrapiez, et il me faut du calme.

— Mais que vous apprend-on dans vos écoles d'apothicairerie ? s'écria la mère de Tristan. Vous ne savez même pas faire face à ce genre de situation sans calme ?

— Je regrette, vous ne pouvez pas rester ! s'exclama Fiona d'une voix ferme où perçait la colère. Votre présence ne m'aidera pas, et ne l'aidera pas non plus ! S'il vous sent angoissée près de lui, cela risque d'aggraver encore son cas ! S'il vous plaît, Mrs Dingwall, faites ce que je vous dis.

Heureusement, son mari vint au secours de Fiona. Il entoura les épaules de sa femme de ses mains et la força à s'écarter du chambranle de la porte. Fiona l'en remercia du regard, essayant de ne pas s'appesantir sur les pleurs de Mrs Dingwall. Elle referma la fenêtre et retourna au chevet de Tristan. Le petit garçon semblait complètement épuisé par sa quinte de toux. Fiona fit disparaître les taches de sang d'un coup de baguette.

— Tristan, tu m'entends ? demanda-t-elle d'une voix douce.

— J'ai mal là… souffla-t-il en désignant sa poitrine d'une main faible.

— Je sais, murmura Fiona en lui caressant les cheveux, soucieuse de le tranquilliser. J'ai préparé une potion, toute à l'heure. Et il faudrait que tu la boives, tu t'en sens capable ?

Tristan hocha mollement la tête et elle l'aida à se redresser sur ses oreillers. Les cheveux de l'enfant étaient collés par la sueur et les plaques rouges demeuraient sur son visage. Elle pria, plus fort qu'elle ne l'avait jamais fait, pour que la potion fût efficace. Elle avait l'impression de tenir la vie de Tristan entre ses mains. Et si la potion ne fonctionnait pas ? Si l'aconit le tuait ? Peut-être avait-elle mal dosé… Elle avait veillé à n'en mettre qu'une infime quantité, mais Tristan était si faible… Son cœur battait la chamade. Elle avait l'impression de jouer avec la vie du petit garçon. Il semblait si minuscule, si fragile. Angus lui avait dit un jour que c'était un enfant robuste, mais elle ne pouvait qu'en douter, en cet instant. Elle sortit par précaution le bézoard de son sac, au cas où.

— C'est vert… souffla Tristan avec une légère grimace.

Fiona s'efforça de sourire, pour le rassurer. Il fallait qu'elle lui montre qu'elle avait confiance en elle, qu'il n'avait rien à craindre, qu'elle savait ce qu'elle faisait. Elle déboucha la fiole et une légère fumée s'en échappa. Ses mains tremblaient tant elle appréhendait ce qui suivrait. Elle se demanda si une seule fois dans sa vie, elle avait eu aussi peur. Peut-être pendant la Bataille de Poudlard… Elle chassa cette pensée et fit apparaître un gobelet d'un coup de baguette.

— Tu m'apprendras à faire ça ? demanda Tristan d'une voix rendue rauque par ses quintes de toux répétées.

— Pas la peine, répondit Fiona en essayant de prendre une voix enjouée, tu apprendras ça à Poudlard, quand tu iras !

Elle sentit son cœur se serrer en pensant que si sa potion ne marchait pas, Tristan risquait de ne jamais pouvoir aller à Poudlard.

— J'ai déjà fait de la magie, tu sais, répliqua-t-il en se redressant. J'ai…

Mais il fut interrompu par une nouvelle quinte de toux. Le son qu'il émettait faisait froid dans le dos. C'était à la fois suraigu et grave, rauque et sifflant… Des gouttes de sang maculèrent le drap blanc, perlant sur le menton de Tristan. Fiona lui massa vigoureusement le thorax, ce qui réussit à le calmer un peu, mais sa respiration resta très sifflante. Ce son vrillait les oreilles de Fiona, elle ne pouvait pas le laisser dans cet état. Elle adressa une nouvelle prière silencieuse à toutes les divinités qui existaient et versa la potion dans le gobelet qu'elle tendit à Tristan.

— Bois ça, souffla-t-elle. Ça… ça va atténuer ton mal.

Sans même sembler douter, Tristan porta le verre à ses lèvres. Il le but à petites gorgées et Fiona fut soulagée qu'aucune quinte ne vienne l'interrompre. Lorsqu'il eut fini, il reposa le gobelet sur sa table de chevet et émit un petit soupir.

— Alors ? demanda Fiona, le cœur battant. Tu te sens mieux ?

Tristan la regarda, semblant réfléchir, avant d'ouvrir la bouche comme pour répondre. Mais à cet instant ses yeux se révulsèrent et il s'écroula sur ses oreillers, sans plus de résistance qu'une poupée de chiffon. Fiona se figea. Non… c'était impossible… Elle s'empara du bézoard et le mit de force dans la bouche de Tristan, mais aucun effet ne se fit sentir. Elle crut que son cœur allait s'arrêter.

— Tristan ? s'exclama-t-elle en le secouant par les épaules. Tristan, réponds-moi ! Tristan, est-ce que tu m'entends ?

La porte de la chambre s'ouvrit à la volée et Mrs Dingwall entra comme une furie dans la pièce.

— Mirabella ! cria Mr Dingwall. Mirabella, je t'en prie !

— Vous avez tué mon fils ! hurla la mère de Tristan. Vous l'avez tué ! N'essayez pas de nier, j'ai tout entendu !

Fiona recula, horrifiée. Mrs Dingwall se rua au chevet de Tristan et le prit dans ses bras, le serrant contre sa poitrine. Mr Dingwall la rejoignit, l'air aussi désespéré qu'elle. Il posa une main sur son épaule, visiblement désireux de la laisser profiter de son fils seule. Fiona se laissa tomber sur le sol, abattue. Comment avait-elle pu faire cela ? Elle était… elle était une meurtrière, elle avait fait boire à un enfant un remède dont elle ne connaissait pas les effets… Qui était-elle pour prétendre sauver des vies en jouant au petit chimiste ?

Elle avait tué un enfant. Jamais elle ne serait apothicaire, jamais ! Angus avait fait la pire des erreurs en la laissant seule, elle n'était bonne à rien, elle aurait mieux fait de rester dans son école, inconnue de tous, invisible… Elle quitterait Pré-au-Lard dès le lendemain matin, elle ne pouvait plus rester ici, pas dans ces conditions. Et ce serait bien le diable si elle réussissait à partir sans se faire accabler d'injures et de sortilèges, elle les aurait bien mérités de toute façon…

— Qu'est-ce que…

Fiona releva la tête, la vue brouillée par les larmes. Elle distingua Mr Dingwall agenouillé devant son fils et sa femme. Cette dernière avait visiblement cessé de sangloter. Sans doute avait-elle épuisé toutes ces larmes depuis tous ces jours qu'elle pleurait pour son fils. Fiona se redressa, les jambes flageolantes.

— Tristan ? Tristan, tu m'entends ? souffla Mr Dingwall.

Il donna quelques tapes sur les joues de son fils. Gardait-il encore espoir, après cela ? Fiona essuya les larmes qui brouillaient sa vision, même si en cet instant elle aurait préféré être aveugle pour ne pas voir cette horrible scène. Et sourde aussi, pour ne plus entendre le sifflement de la respiration de Tristan, elle n'en pouvait plus de ce son.

La réalité s'abattit alors sur elle. Tristan respirait ? Elle se précipita vers lui, alors que Mr Dingwall s'écartait pour la laisser passer. Elle crut que son cœur allait bondir hors de sa poitrine lorsqu'elle vit le petit garçon cligner des yeux. Il remua un peu et sa mère le décolla d'elle pour le laisser respirer.

— Tristan ! s'exclama Fiona. Tu vas bien ?

— J'ai… beaucoup dormi ? demanda l'enfant d'une voix encore rauque.

Mais il ne put en dire plus car sa mère le serra alors contre elle de toutes ses forces. Fiona s'en laissa tomber par terre. Vivant… elle ne l'avait pas tué… Elle savait qu'elle n'aurait pas dû autant se réjouir car peut-être que sa potion n'avait en rien amélioré la santé de Tristan, mais elle ne se sentait plus de joie. Elle avait cru si fort un instant que tout était perdu…

Elle laissa Mr et Mrs Dingwall serrer tour à tour leur fils dans leurs bras avant qu'ils ne s'écartent pour la laisser approcher. Elle put lire dans le regard de Mr Dingwall toute la gratitude du monde et ne put se résoudre à le tempérer en lui disant que tout était loin d'être résolu, il avait l'air bien trop heureux. Mrs Dingwall en revanche évitait son regard, mais Fiona ne lui en tint pas rigueur, qui était-elle pour reprocher à une mère de s'être inquiétée pour son fils ?

Scrupuleusement, elle fit un léger bilan de santé de l'enfant. Prenant sa température, elle put constater avec une joie non dissimulée qu'elle avait considérablement baissée. Elle était loin d'être revenue à la normale, mais c'était très encourageant. Puis elle observa les taches rouges. Elles étaient toujours là, mais semblaient se résorber. En tout cas, leur couleur était bien moins vive. Son appréhension monta lorsqu'elle entreprit d'écouter la respiration de Tristan. Il suivit ses instructions lorsqu'elle lui demanda d'inspirer à fond ou de tousser. Elle entendait encore un sifflement, mais rien à voir avec celui qu'il émettait plus tôt. De même, sa toux était encore rauque, mais à des années lumières de l'horrible son presque inhumain qu'il produisait avant.

— Alors ? demanda Mr Dingwall alors qu'elle inspectait sa gorge, ses oreilles et son nez.

— Tristan n'est pas encore guéri, répondit Fiona qui ne souhaitait pas leur mentir. Mais son état s'est beaucoup amélioré, en tout cas je suis optimiste ! Je…

Elle fut interrompue par une violente étreinte venant de derrière elle. Elle crut au début que Mrs Dingwall essayait de l'étrangler, avant de se rendre compte que c'était sa manière de la remercier et sans doute d'essayer de se faire pardonner ses accusations injustifiées. Lorsqu'elle se libéra de son emprise, Fiona fit apparaitre un verre d'eau qu'elle donna à boire à Tristan. Puis elle enjoignit ses parents à sortir de sa chambre avec elle. Lorsqu'ils eurent refermé la porte, Mrs Dingwall demanda :

— Que lui avez-vous donné ? Vous avez finalement trouvé de quelle maladie il s'agissait ?

Fiona hésita. Seraient-ils contents d'apprendre qu'elle avait préparé un remède au hasard, mettant en péril la vie de leur fils ? Non, sans doute pas. Aussi choisit-elle soigneusement ses mots :

— J'ai réfléchi à ce qui pourrait éradiquer tous ses symptômes, et j'ai ajouté un ingrédient très puissant qui a sans doute contribué à la réussite du remède.

— Et c'est… ? demanda Mr Dingwall.

— De l'aconit, répondit Fiona, pâlissant un peu en voyant le regard effaré de la mère de Tristan. Je sais, c'est un poison violent, je le sais aussi bien que vous, mais comme tout poison, comme l'arsenic, l'if ou la digitale, à petite dose il a des vertus curatives. Et un bézoard est un antidote assez puissant pour le contrer. Je savais ce que je faisais.

Ce qui n'était pas tout à fait vrai, mais si elle devait le leur avouer un jour, ce serait après le rétablissement complet de Tristan. Son explication sembla leur suffire, cependant. Elle étouffa soudain un bâillement, se rendant compte à quel point la peur et l'anxiété l'avaient épuisée. Elle prit alors congé, leur indiquant ce qu'ils avaient à faire pour Tristan, et leur disant qu'au moindre problème ils lui envoyaient un Patronus.

Elle rentra à l'apothicairerie. Les rues étaient déjà animées mais les gens semblaient étrangement tristes. Sans doute étaient-ils pour la plupart au courant du triste état de Tristan. Elle vit leurs regards s'éclairer lorsqu'ils la croisaient, mais baissa la tête pour ne pas les inciter à venir lui parler. S'ils voulaient des nouvelles, ils iraient les quérir eux-mêmes auprès des Dingwall, elle ne souhaitait qu'une chose : dormir. Lorsqu'elle fut enfin dans sa chambre, elle se laissa tomber sur son lit sans même se déshabiller et sombra dans un lourd sommeil sans rêve.

~o~O~o~

Elle fut réveillée plusieurs heures plus tard par la clochette de la boutique. La tête encore embrumée, elle descendit et sourit en voyant que c'était Mrs Ketteridge qui l'attendait. La vieille dame lui adressa un sourire éclatant et s'exclama :

— Je voulais être la première à vous féliciter ! Je reviens de chez les Dingwall, ils m'ont tout raconté. Ce que vous avez fait pour Tristan… c'est prodigieux, vous pouvez être tellement fière de vous ! Pour tout vous dire, peu de gens croyaient encore à sa guérison.

Fiona ne savait pas où se mettre. Elle était touchée par ces compliments, mais elle n'avait fait que son travail, rien de plus. C'était son devoir d'aider les malades, elle n'avait pas à être remerciée pour cela.

— Angus serait si fier de vous, murmura Mrs Ketteridge, le regard brillant. Je crois qu'il ne pouvait pas rêver d'une meilleure apprentie. Mais dites-moi… ce remède, comment l'avez-vous trouvé ?

Fiona sourit, sachant que la vieille dame ne se formaliserait pas de ce qu'elle lui répondrait :

— J'ai eu de la chance…

Mrs Ketteridge lui adressa un petit clin d'œil.

— Ce n'est pas de la chance, Fiona, c'est du talent, tout simplement. On ne fait rien au hasard dans votre métier, vous savez bien vous-même que c'est votre intuition qui vous a guidée pour préparer ce remède. Et ce n'est le fruit de rien d'autre que votre talent, croyez-moi.

Fiona sentit des larmes de gratitude lui monter aux yeux. Elle n'aurait pu rêver meilleur compliment… Alors sans réfléchir elle se jeta dans les bras de Mrs Ketteridge en murmurant un « Merci ». La vieille dame lui rendit son étreinte avant d'ajouter :

— Préparez-vous à être submergée de visite aujourd'hui, tout le monde voudra avoir votre version de l'histoire, ne les décevez pas. Vous savez raconter des histoires, au moins ?

Fiona éclata de rire, sans vraiment savoir pourquoi. Mais rire faisait tellement de bien… Elle ne se souvenait pas de la dernière fois qu'elle avait ri comme cela, ça lui semblait si lointain. Elle salua Mrs Ketteridge et le bonheur accrocha à ses lèvres un sourire éclatant qui n'était pas près de la quitter.

~o~O~o~

Mrs Ketteridge ne s'était pas trompée. Ce jour-là et le suivant, les visiteurs se firent plus nombreux que jamais. Beaucoup prétextaient un mal complètement bénin pour le seul plaisir de discuter avec elle et de savoir tout ce qui s'était passé. En d'autres temps, Fiona se serait agacée de cette tendance aux commérages, mais elle n'était pas d'humeur à s'énerver, aussi assouvissait-elle avec plaisir leur curiosité.

Elle passa voir Tristan plusieurs fois. Son état s'était beaucoup amélioré, mais il continuait de tousser et sa respiration de demeurait sifflante, il avait besoin d'un Médicomage qualifié, les compétences de Fiona ne suffisaient pas à le guérir complètement.

Enfin, trois jours après que Fiona eut fait boire son remède à Tristan, les intempéries se calmèrent. Il était loin de faire un temps radieux, mais Fiona reçut un hibou de Ste-Mangouste lui disant que deux Médicomages se déplaceraient dans la journée pour s'occuper de Tristan. Elle s'empressa d'aller annoncer la nouvelle aux Dingwall. Tristan, qui s'était levé pour la première fois depuis son début de rétablissement, leur adressa un regard inquiet :

— Je vais aller à l'hôpital ? Ils vont me faire des piqûres ?

Fiona reconnut bien là les préoccupations des enfants et sourit en lui caressant les cheveux.

— Ils te soigneront, surtout, tu seras bientôt complètement guéri ! Tu verras, je suis sûre que ce ne sera pas long, ne t'en fais pas.

— Et puis nous passerons te voir tous les jours, ajouta son père. Aussi longtemps que tu le souhaiteras, ce sera comme si tu étais à la maison.

Tristan esquissa une petite grimace qui ressemblait à un sourire, l'air peu convaincu.

Les Médicomages arrivèrent dans l'après-midi. Ils se présentèrent à l'apothicairerie et Fiona les accompagna chez les Dingwall. Ils auscultèrent Tristan, demandant des précisions à Fiona et aux parents de l'enfant sur son état de santé. Lorsqu'ils apprirent ce qui s'était passé, ce qu'avait fait Fiona, un des Médicomages, une femme d'environ trente ans, se tourna vers elle et lui dit avec un air admiratif :

— Vous lui avez sauvé la vie, miss Cornfoot. Je peux vous assurer que sans votre intervention, il ne serait plus là aujourd'hui. Vous pouvez être fière de vous, vous êtes une apprentie très talentueuse.

Fiona rougit, très embarrassée par tous ces compliments venant d'une sorcière si expérimentée.

Les deux Médicomages emmenèrent Tristan accompagné de ses parents. Ils avaient installé le jeune garçon sur une sorte de civière et transplanèrent avec lui. Mr et Mrs Dingwall transplanèrent tout de suite après, non sans adresser un nouveau regard très reconnaissant à Fiona qui les salua d'un geste de la main. Elle soupira, ne revenant pas encore des compliments de la Médicomage. Elle avait sauvé la vie de Tristan… C'était une notion qu'elle avait encore du mal à concevoir. Et elle se demanda ce qu'en dirait Angus lorsqu'il rentrerait…

~o~O~o~

— Il faut dire que tu as été à bonne école ! répondit le vieil homme après avoir écouté le récit de Fiona.

Celle-ci ne put retenir un sourire. Angus était revenu quatre jours après le départ de Tristan. Il avait reçu une lettre de Mrs Dingwall durant son voyage, lui expliquant tout ce qui s'était produit, mais avait tenu à entendre de nouveau l'histoire, cette fois de la bouche de Fiona. Il pouvait dire ce qu'il voulait, elle la voyait la lueur de fierté qui brillait dans les yeux du vieil apothicaire.

— Je t'avais bien dit que tu t'en sortirais, ajouta-t-il avec un sourire. Je ne suis pas fou au point de laisser mon apothicairerie à une incompétente.

— J'en ai douté plusieurs fois, rétorqua Fiona.

— C'est normal, je suis passé par là moi aussi. Mais je savais que tu t'en sortirais. Oh bien sûr, je n'avais pas prévu qu'une tuile pareille te tombe dessus, il faut croire que tu attires les ennuis, mais quoiqu'il arrive je te faisais confiance.

Fiona ne savait que dire. Venant d'Angus, ces compliments la touchaient bien plus que venant de n'importe qui d'autre.

— Tu as beaucoup de talent. Peu d'apprentis ou même d'apothicaires chevronnés auraient pu oser préparer un remède à l'instinct comme tu l'as fait. Et utiliser un ingrédient comme l'aconit… Tu as pris un énorme risque, mais je crois que Tristan Dingwall peut t'en être reconnaissant.

Fiona sourit et posa la question qui lui brûlait les lèvres :

— Vous savez de quelle maladie il s'agit ? Je ne l'ai trouvée dans aucun de vos livres…

— Oui, c'est normal. Elle est très rare, et je n'en ai eu connaissance qu'en feuilletant un vieux grimoire. Je n'ai pas pensé à la répetorier, et je me rends compte aujourd'hui combien cet oubli a été grave. Il s'agit de la Toux de la Bean Sith. Mais toi qui viens d'Irlande, tu dois connaître ça sous le nom de Bean Si, ou Banshee.

— Je sais que c'est une sorte de spectre annonciateur de mort, répondit Fiona. On dit que son cri est un mélange des sons les plus affreux. Quel rapport avec Tristan ?

— C'est la toux que produit le malade qui a donné ce nom à cette maladie. Tu m'as dit toi-même qu'elle n'avait rien d'humain et t'avait fait froid dans le dos. Il s'agissait de cette maladie.

— Où se trouve le grimoire qui en parle ? demanda Fiona.

— A Poudlard, répondit Angus avec un sourire malicieux. Dans la Réserve de la Bibliothèque. Je vais demander à Mrs Pomfresh de m'y donner accès pour que je puisse le recopier, ainsi que quelques autres que je ne possède pas et qui me seraient bien utile dans des cas comme celui-là.

Fiona acquiesça. Angus ajouta soudain :

— Pendant mon voyage, j'ai discuté avec d'autres apothicaires, et lorsque j'étais au Pays de Galles, l'un d'eux m'a fait connaître une plante magique qu'il vient d'inventer, et qui, si elle est correctement utilisée dans une potion particulière, redonne une énergie considérable. Il m'en a vendu un pot, je vais donc la cultiver.

Fiona réfléchit à ce que cela impliquait.

— Vous n'avez plus besoin de moi, si vous retrouvez assez de force pour tout faire tout seul ? demanda-t-elle.

— Disons que si tu le souhaites, tu peux retourner dans ton école pour finir tes études. Je pense que tu es un peu trop jeune pour t'enfermer dans une apothicairerie avec un vieux grincheux comme moi, tu risquerais de finir par me ressembler… dit-il avec un sourire malicieux.

— Mais j'aime ce métier ! protesta Fiona. J'ai plus appris avec vous qu'en deux ans d'études !

— Crois-moi, plus les années vont passer, plus tes études vont devenir passionnantes, tu apprendras bien des choses que je ne sais pas. Mais je peux te faire une promesse…

— Laquelle ? demanda Fiona.

— Lorsque le temps viendra pour moi de cesser définitivement ce métier, c'est toi qui prendras ma succession si tu le souhaites. Je ne vois pas qui serait mieux placé pour ce travail, et les habitants de Pré-au-Lard seront sans doute ravis de voir une jeune femme dynamique remplacer le vieil ours casanier que je suis.

Elle ne trouva pas les mots pour répondre. Dire qu'un mois plus tôt, il lui laissait entendre qu'elle n'était bonne à rien, et aujourd'hui il la voyait comme son successeur…

— Considère ce mois que tu viens de passer comme… un perfectionnement de ton apprentissage. Je ne te donne pas de délai pour partir, prends le temps qu'il te faut. Mais crois-moi, c'est bien mieux pour toi.

Il resta silencieux un instant avant d'ajouter d'une voix à peine audible :

— J'aurais été fier que tu sois ma fille.

Fiona sentit sa gorge se serrer. C'était plus qu'elle ne pouvait en espérer. Mais désireuse de ne pas rester sur cette note mélodramatique, elle répondit d'une voix malicieuse :

— Il paraît que j'étais infernale quand j'étais petite. Je pense que vous vous en seriez mordu les doigts !

Angus éclata alors de son rire étrange, semblable au croassement d'un corbeau et Fiona l'imita, heureuse de cette complicité qui s'était établie entre eux deux, alors que quelques temps plus tôt rien n'aurait pu le laisser présager. Oui elle allait reprendre ses études, oui elle allait quitter l'apothicaire, mais jamais, jamais elle n'oublierait Angus Wenlock, le vieil homme qui lui avait tant appris.

* * *

 **Note de fin : Voilà, tout est bien qui finit bien :) Avouez, vous y avez cru au trépas de Tristan ! J'espère que ce chapitre final, bien que très long vous aura plu, en tout cas j'ai beaucoup aimé l'écrire ! Merci à tous ceux qui ont suivi cette fic, qui l'ont reviewée et la revieweront, j'ai un autre texte sur Fiona que je publierai dans quelques semaines, je vous y retrouverai peut-être !**

 **Merci d'avoir lu et n'hésitez pas à commenter ! :)**


End file.
